


Private School

by Roro



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossover, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Smaug, Italiano | Italian, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Possessive Sherlock, Private School, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Student John, Student Legolas, Teacher Sherlock, Teacher Thorin, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John è uno studente timido che arrossisce facilmente e Sherlock è un professore che adora farlo arrossire.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Legolas è da sempre innamorato di Thorin, lui però lo vede solo come uno studente particolarmente fastidioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia CapaH ಌ Un giorno mangerò quel tuo Dolce/BombaDiabetica **
> 
> ♠ I tag e i personaggi potrebbero venir modificati durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli, al momento ho inserito solo quelli più importanti (ovvero quelli che mi ricordo xD).
> 
> ♣ Anche se negli avvertimenti c'è scritto che più avanti qualcuno verrà violentato ci terrei a precisare che è una cosa che succederà tra molti capitoli (quindi non vi aspettate stupri a random già dal prossimo capitolo) e quando accadrà lo saprete. Lo stesso discorso vale per le scene di sesso...tirerò la corda finché mi sarà umanamente possibile. Odiatemi.
> 
> ♦ I miei capitoli sono corti (Il più lungo per il momento non è nemmeno due pagine di Word), ma li scrivo con amMmore. Spero che la storia, anche se assurdamente banale e abusata, piaccia così come è piaciuta a me la prima volta che l'ho immaginata.

John guardò fuori dalla finestra, l’anno scolastico non era iniziato neanche da una settimana e lui già faticava a prestare attenzione alle spiegazioni. Avrebbe dovuto frequentare i corsi di recupero anche quell’anno, ne era certo.  
Quando la campanella suonò, John si trascinò insonnolito verso il proprio armadietto, ricacciando indietro uno sbadiglio lo aprì ed esaminò velocemente il programma del giorno: penultima ora storia nell'ultima aula del corridoio. Era la prima volta, dall’inizio dell’anno, che avrebbe assistito alla lezione di storia.  
Afferrò uno dei quaderni nuovi e richiuse l’armadietto, incamminandosi verso l'aula. Una volta seduto al banco - il più lontano possibile dalla cattedra ma il più vicino possibile ad una qualsiasi finestra- cercò di immaginarsi il professore che gli sarebbe toccato. Fino a quel momento, di tutti i professori che aveva incontrato, solamente tre gli erano simpatici: Il professore di matematica, Lestrade, era un uomo gentile e paziente, che riusciva a far capire i concetti matematici più complessi anche ad uno zuccone con lui.  
La professoressa di Italiano, Adler, beh, lei gli piaceva essenzialmente perché era un gran bel vedere. Infine il professore di Inglese, Moriarty, che arrivava in aula anche con venti minuti di ritardo annunciando allegramente che si era perso per i corridoi, suscitando così l’ilarità della classe. Era un professore strano, ma era divertente studiare l’inglese con lui.  
In contemporanea col suono della campanella che segnalava l'inizio della lezione, fece il suo ingresso in aula un uomo alto, con gli zigomi pronunciati e un paio di occhi gelidi sotto una cascata di riccioli scuri. L'uomo salì in cattedra e osservò velocemente l'aula semi deserta - oltre a John erano presenti solo altre cinque persone-.  
  
«Mettiamo bene in chiaro un paio di punti, prima di iniziare l'anno.»  
  
Iniziò, la voce bassa e con un tono che sapeva lievemente di minaccia.  
  
«Io odio la Storia, ma mio fratello, il direttore di questo istituto dalla dubbia utilità, ha ritenuto che sarebbe stato più divertente vedermi lavorare su una materia diversa dal mio solito. Non intendo spiegarvi nessuno degli argomenti previsti dal programma di storia quest'anno, mi annoia terribilmente. Non siete autorizzati a farmi nessun tipo di domanda sull'argomento, studiatevelo da soli e, se non capite qualcosa, cercate su Internet, chiedete al nonno, invocate l'aiuto divino ma non sperate che sia io a colmare le vostre lacune. Dalla settimana prossima, dovremo passare insieme quattro ore a settimana, è molto tempo, tempo che io impiegherò facendomi i fatti miei e voi i vostri. Ora, detto ciò, se qualcuno vuole scrivere una lettera di protesta al mio caro fratello, il nome da citare è Sherlock Holmes, se invece, volete abbandonare il corso, prego, quella è la porta.»  
  
John sgranò gli occhi, stupito non tanto dal contenuto del discorso, quanto dalla velocità con la quale quel fiume di parole era uscito dalla bocca di quell'uomo. Era stato incredibile, ascoltandolo, aveva involontariamente trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo. Nella stanza era sceso un silenzio innaturale, alcuni studenti si scambiavano occhiate perplesse, cercando di capire se il professore stesse scherzando o no, poi, un primo ragazzo si alzò dal banco e uscì dalla stanza, lanciando in direzione del professore un'occhiata carica d'odio. Ben presto anche gli altri studenti seguirono l'esempio del primo e fu così che John si ritrovò da solo col professor Holmes.  
  
«Bene, dato che lei è ancora seduto deduco che le vadano bene le mie condizioni.»  
  
Per la prima volta da quando era entrato, il professore lo guardò dritto negli e a John mancò il fiato, gli occhi di quell'uomo avevano qualcosa di magnetico, se avesse potuto avrebbe continuato ad ammirarli per ore, invece, abbassò velocemente lo sguardo e annuii. Perché rimaneva? Poteva cambiare corso e impiegare quelle quattro ore a settimana a fare qualcosa di più redditizio che starsene seduto in silenzio a farsi i fatti suoi. Eppure, c'era qualcosa in quell'uomo che lo affascinava, gli piaceva il fatto che avesse messo subito in chiaro le cose, che avesse detto cosa pensava senza falsi sorrisini e finte moine. Odiava le persone false ed era certo che Sherlock Holmes non lo fosse.  
Il professore si sedette alla cattedra e sfilò dalla tasca della sua giacca un IPhone, mettendosi a digitare senza più degnarlo d'uno sguardo. John sospirò ed aprì il libro di testo, iniziando a leggere una pagina a caso, felice che almeno in quella materia non avrebbe dovuto frequentare i corsi di recupero.


	2. Il Maniaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno che fa lo stalker, l'altro che sta sempre zitto e arrosisce solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ L'intro del capitolo è tratto dal commento della mia beta, la CapaH. Che mi coccola amorosamente e prepara decisamente troppi dolci che io non posso mangiare ;A;
> 
> ♠ Vorrei ringraziare tutte le persone che hanno Kudossato il primo capitolo e Giuggia che s'è anche presa il disturbo di commentarlo ;A; Thanks, vi voglio bene <3 (comunque la storia dei Kudos è assurda, cioè ha più Kudos il prologo di questa storia che tutte le altre fic che ho pubblicato qui xD)
> 
> ♣ Di nuovo, ricordo che i tag e i personaggi potrebbero variare mano a mano che aggiungo capitoli. Faccio Smemorella di secondo nome, che ci possiamo fa? 
> 
> ♦ Lo stupro è ancora di là dal venire (in tutti i sensi).  
> 

«...ti giuro Jimmy, avevo la pelle d'oca. » 

Irene si passò le mani sugli avambracci, come per riscaldarsi e storse la bocca, disgustata.  
«Mah, devo dire Irry, a me non è dispiaciuto leggere quella lettera.»  
Irene lo guardò esasperata.

«Perché sei un porco maniaco, Jim.»

I professori riuniti al tavolo scoppiarono a ridere, tutti tranne uno, che se ne stava in un angolo in disparte, perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Comunque, a parte gli scherzi, il direttore dovrebbe occuparsene, insomma, uno studente che molesta sessualmente tutti i professori del corso classico scrivendogli lettere sconce? Andiamo, queste cose possono succedere dall'altra parte, non qui!»

«Anderson, ammettilo che ti senti offeso perché sei l'unico a cui il maniaco non ha scritto.»

Altre risate, ma questa volta furono in due a non ridere.  
Sherlock guardò l'orologio e storse il naso, era quasi ora della sua lezione di storia. Aveva voglia di vomitare. L'unica nota positiva erano i suoi studenti, o meglio, il suo studente. John Hamish Watson, o come lo chiamava lui, il silenzioso John. Dal primo giorno non l'aveva sentito aprire bocca se non per salutarlo quando entrava in aula e quando se ne andava. Tutto sommato quel ragazzo gli piaceva. Non aveva mai provato a porgli nessun tipo di domanda sulla storia, il che lo rendeva lo studente perfetto per lui.

La campanella suonò e Sherlock si incamminò velocemente verso l'aula, entrando, udì la voce leggermente più acuta del giovane che lo salutava, come sempre ricambiò con un cenno del capo e si sedette alla cattedra, sfilando il cellulare dalla tasca. Con la coda dell'occhio però, non smise un attimo di osservare il suo alunno che ignaro, scriveva tutto concentrato su un foglio. Ogni tanto si fermava per riflettere e, inconsciamente, si portava la penna alle labbra mordicchiando il cappuccio, la cosa provocava tutta una serie di brividi lungo la schiena del professore.  
L'ora volò quasi senza che Sherlock se ne accorgesse e, quando uscì dall'aula con la voce di John nelle orecchie che lo salutava, si accorse con stupore, che era impaziente di rivedere il suo allievo.

Le settimane di Sherlock cominciarono a scorrere in modo più veloce e piacevole, lavorava solo quattro ore a settimana - un'ora il martedì, una il giovedì e due il sabato- e aveva un solo studente che si stava rivelando più piacevole del previsto. Inconsciamente, Sherlock si era ritrovato a seguire gli spostamenti del suo allievo anche quando questo non era nella sua aula, si scopriva a cercarlo durante la pausa pranzo, nella mensa affollata di studenti chiassosi. Lo osservava mentre faceva palestra o mentre attraversava il giardino per dirigersi in uno dei laboratori. Così facendo aveva scoperto un paio di cose sul ragazzo, tipo che arrossiva, in modo a dir poco adorabile, per qualsiasi cosa succedesse.  
Sbatteva contro qualcuno in corridoio? Arrossiva.  
Gli cadeva una matita? Arrossiva.  
Qualcuno gli faceva una domanda? Arrossiva _esageratamente._  
Aveva scoperto anche che durante le pause, John se ne stava sempre in disparte, non aveva amici e passava gran parte del tempo da solo in un angolo ma nonostante questo, lui sembrava assolutamente a suo agio nella sua solitudine, leggeva un libro o ascoltava la musica nel suo lettore mp3. 

La storia dello studente maniaco era sulla bocca di tutti ma a Sherlock non importava, a lui non era arrivata nessuna lettera - anche perché se così fosse successo, avrebbe capito subito chi era l'autore- ma l'idea di rendere pubbliche le sue capacità non lo attirava particolarmente e poi, era curioso di vedere come suo fratello intendesse gestire la situazione. Lui aveva cose più interessanti da fare, tipo spiare il suo allievo preferito mentre mangiava o, meglio ancora, spiarlo mentre, rosso come un pomodoro, cercava goffamente di ripulirsi dopo essersi rovesciato addosso mezzo litro di succo di frutta all'arancia, com'era appena successo. 

Sherlock sorrise, sicuro che quel giorno, quando avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso in aula, oltre alla consueta voce di John, ad accoglierlo ci sarebbe stato anche un gradevole odore di arancia.


	3. Amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fa lo stalker e John si dimentica i nomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia CapaH ಌ Che più legge e meno ci capisce.  
> Un giorno svelerò la mia contorta e assurda trama anche a te.  
> Ma non è questo il giorno.
> 
> ♠ I tag e i personaggi potrebbero venir modificati ulteriormente durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli.
> 
> ♣ Il numero dei capitoli totali è puramente indicativo. L'altro giorno ho scritto un po' la trama e mi sono venuti fuori 30 capitoli. Potrebbero diminuire ma sicuramente non aumentare (venite a rinfacciarmi questa frase una volta arrivati al capitolo 56 LOOL).
> 
> ♦ In questo capitolo compaiono due personaggi nuovi. Indovinare chi sono sarà un'impresa al limite dell'umano...ma anche no.

Settembre era finito e ormai anche ottobre si apprestava a fare lo stesso. John non si era fatto ancora nessun amico, osservava gli altri ragazzi che frequentavano i suoi stessi corsi ma gli sembravano tutti degli spocchiosi figli di papà. E, alla fine, si sbagliava di poco.  
L'istituto era stato costruito inizialmente come scuola privata solo per ricchi, poi con il cambiare dei tempi l'ala più vecchia dell'istituto era stata adibita a scuola secondaria, alla quale potevano iscriversi tutti, anche chi non aveva tre Ferrari in garage e un jet privato sul tetto di casa. Le due sezioni venivano comunemente chiamate la sezione classica, che era quella dei ricconi, e la sezione professionale, per le persone normali. Ogni anno, prima dell'inizio dei corsi, veniva sorteggiato il nome di uno studente a caso tra tutti quelli iscritti alla sezione professionale, e al fortunato vincitore veniva permesso di spostarsi nella sezione classica senza dover pagare; quell'anno l'onore di passare alla sezione speciale era toccato a John e lui ancora stentava a crederci. Non era certamente un genio, lo provava il fatto che perfino nella sezione professionale, dove era risaputo che il livello di intelligenza generale era nettamente inferiore a quella della sezione classica e quindi i professori non si aspettavano chissà cosa ed erano molto più magnanimi, era riuscito a farsi rimandare a due materie. Eppure, chissà come, era finito lì. Fortunatamente per lui le regole della sezione classica erano meno rigide di quelle della professionale, i corsi che doveva obbligatoriamente frequentare, se non voleva essere bocciato, erano solo tre: Italiano, Matematica e Inglese. In più gli era consentito frequentare altri corsi supplementari di sua scelta e lui aveva optato per Storia e Educazione Fisica, inizialmente aveva meditato a lungo sulla possibilità di iscriversi anche ad altri corsi, ma quando -dopo già il primo giorno di lezioni- si era ritrovato con una pila di compiti da svolgere a casa che toccava quasi il soffitto, si era rallegrato di non aver strafatto con le materie supplementari.  
Un leggero fruscio tra i cespugli lo fece voltare, non vide niente, così tornò a puntare lo sguardo su colui che da qualche giorno era diventato il suo chiodo fisso: Sherlock Holmes, il suo professore di Storia.  
Era iniziato tutto pochi giorni prima, John se ne stava placidamente seduto in un angolo del parco a leggere -come sempre durante la ricreazione- quando, improvvisamente si era sentito osservato; così, aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso l'entrata dell'istituto e per un brevissimo istante i suoi occhi erano entrati in contatto con quelli del professore. Il tempo era parso fermarsi e John si era sentito avvampare, tuttavia il professore aveva subito distolto lo sguardo e tutto era tornato come prima. Da quel momento John era sempre più convinto che il suo professore lo osservasse da lontano e, stranamente, la cosa non lo disturbava per niente, anzi, lo rendeva felice. Chissà per quale strano motivo. Così, gradualmente, anche lui aveva iniziato ad osservare il suo professore da lontano, cercando sempre modi ingegnosi per farlo -osservarlo attraverso il riflesso di un vetro, fingere di cercare qualcosa così da poter voltare la testa nella sua direzione, o sedersi ad una distanza e in una posizione tale, che il suo campo visivo sul giovane fosse completamente sgombro mentre invece quello del ragazzo, se mai si fosse voltato nella sua direzione, sarebbe stato ostruito da oggetti e/o persone-. Nonostante l'atteggiamento gelido del professore, a John piaceva, durante le loro lezioni si scambiavano appena i convenevoli, eppure si sentiva terribilmente a suo agio con lui. In quell'ora che passavano in silenzio, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri, John riusciva a sentirsi tranquillo, perfino al sicuro. Una cosa che non gli capitava più da quando-

«Ehilà!»

John si riscosse dai propri pensieri e guardò in direzione della voce, tra i cespugli del prato c'era un ragazzo che lo guardava sorridendo e agitando la mano. Gli sembrava vagamente familiare, ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi come si chiamava, sapeva però che era uno studente della sezione professionale e non sarebbe dovuto stare nel cortile adibito ad area ristoro della sezione classica; tuttavia era contento di vedere almeno una faccia amica e ricambiò il saluto. Il ragazzo si guardò velocemente intorno e schizzò fuori dai cespugli, andando a sedersi proprio accanto a lui.

«Allora John, come va la vita da questa parte?»

John osservò il ragazzo, aveva lunghi capelli biondi e un paio di splendidi occhi azzurri, era più grande di lui di almeno un paio d'anni e davvero, non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi come si chiamava.

«Beh, hanno tutti la puzza sotto il naso, quindi evito di avvicinarmi troppo.»

Il ragazzo sorrise e osservò il parco intorno a loro, era evidente che stesse cercando qualcuno.

«Normale, sono un branco di coglioni, per questo mi sono fatto spostare nella parte migliore dell'istituto!»

John sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca.

«Eri nella sezione classica e sei volontariamente passato a quella professionale?»

Il ragazzo annuii continuando a perlustrare il parco con lo sguardo ma senza smettere di sorridere.

«Già, dovrei frequentare il corso classico, ma dopo il primo anno passato in mezzo a tutte queste chiocce mi sono fatto spostare. Preferisco essere scambiato per un poveraccio che per un ritardato che senza il proprio maggiordomo non saprebbe nemmeno trovarsi il culo con la carta igienica.»

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere finché qualcosa non catturò l'attenzione del biondo che tornò improvvisamente serio, scattò in piedi e salutò frettolosamente John con un cenno della mano.

«Tranquillo, tornerò a trovarti!»

Gli assicurò prima di correre dalla parte opposta del parco, dove, sotto una panchina all'ombra di una quercia, se ne stava un uomo che John non aveva mai visto. Anche se stava seduto si capiva che era alto e anche se indossava la camicia si notavano i muscoli sodi. Aveva dei folti capelli neri che teneva pettinati all'indietro, da quella distanza John non riusciva a vedere il colore degli occhi ma immaginò che fosse chiaro.  
L'uomo, che inizialmente era assorto nella lettura del giornale, sollevò il capo, probabilmente udendo il richiamo del ragazzo biondo che gli si stava avvicinando in gran carriera. L'uomo lo fissò corrucciato per un lungo istante, poi il suo sguardo scivolò su John e la sua espressione cambiò, in un primo momento parve scioccato, poi confuso e arrabbiato; se ne stava lì con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta a fissare John che gli restituiva lo sguardo incuriosito. L'uomo si alzò senza smettere di fissarlo e, ignorando completamente il ragazzo biondo che gli si era fermato davanti, iniziò a camminare verso di lui.  
In quel momento la campanella di fine ricreazione suonò, ma John non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a smettere di osservare quell'uomo imponente che gli camminava incontro.

«Ah, ti ho trovato Watson!»

Una voce familiare lo riscosse dal suo torpore, si girò leggermente di lato per ritrovarsi a guardare un paio di occhi glaciali.

«Professor Holmes, buon giorno.»

Lo salutò automaticamente, sentiva le orecchie fischiare e sapeva d'essere diventato rosso come un pomodoro, il professore gli faceva sempre quell'effetto, specialmente se se lo ritrovava davanti senza preavviso, come in quel caso.

«Watson, oggi ho deciso che voglio aiutarti a svolgere i tuoi compiti, quindi su andiamo, abbiamo solo due ore.»

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, incredulo, il professore voleva aiutarlo a fare i compiti? Fantastico! Mentre, in fretta e furia, radunava la sua roba per poter rientrare, lanciò un'occhiata veloce verso il parco, dove prima c'era l'uomo. Lo trovò ancora lì, immobile, che osservava la scena. John si chiese chi fosse quell'uomo e perché ce l'avesse con lui, ma la voce del professore che lo incitava a sbrigarsi gli fece dimenticare la faccenda e, mentre trotterellava tutto felice, avviandosi verso l'istituto, nemmeno si accorse dell'occhiata carica d'odio che i due uomini si scambiarono.


	4. Panna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La panna scorre potente in questo capitolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia CapaH ಌ Diffonderò la fede nel mondo grazie al tuo sostegno. 
> 
> ♠ I tag e i personaggi potrebbero venir modificati durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli. Come sempre, insomma.
> 
> ♣ Oddei *A* 21 Kudos, gente, sono commossa TAT non pensavo che questa cavolata venisse letta da qualcuno di diverso da me o dalla CapaH (che comunque e pseudo costretta a farlo >->). Che dire? Grazie mille a tutti voi che leggete e lasciate quel cuoricino che mi rende tanto felice.
> 
> ♦ Enjoy!

Quando aveva visto quell'uomo fissare John in quel modo aveva subito capito che doveva agire, qualcosa in lui si era risvegliato. Nessuno poteva guardare in quel modo John. Senza neanche accorgersene era letteralmente corso da lui, inventandosi la prima scusa che gli era saltata in mente e, quando aveva visto il suo sguardo illuminarsi alla notizia che l'avrebbe aiutato con i compiti, si era ripromesso che da quel momento avrebbe cercato d'essere più disponibile col ragazzo.   
Entrati in aula Sherlock aveva fatto accomodare John alla cattedra accanto a lui, leggermente divertito dal colore che la faccia del suo alunno aveva assunto quando aveva realizzato che si sarebbero seduti vicini. Da quel momento la prima ora era trascorsa piuttosto in fretta, John era uno studente assolutamente negato in tutto, salvo forse educazione fisica, per quanto si sforzasse doveva farsi rispiegare lo stesso concetto anche tre volte prima di riuscire ad afferrarlo. In una situazione normale Sherlock avrebbe deriso apertamente la scarsa capacità intellettiva di uno studente simile, rifiutandosi di rimanere in sua presenza anche un solo minuto - in fondo l'aveva fatto col professor Anderson, spiegandogli chiaramente che il suo Q.I. era talmente basso che se avesse fatto una partita a dama con una gallina avrebbe vinto la gallina - eppure con John non ci riusciva, lo osservava e vedeva le rughe sulla fronte farsi sempre più profonde mano a mano che l'esercizio da svolgere si faceva più difficile, la punta delle orecchie diventare rossa quando realizzava che senza una spiegazione non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte e, infine, gli occhi grandi e supplichevoli che lo guardavano quando finalmente dava fiato ai suoi dubbi, quei grandi occhioni che parevano dirgli "mi dispiace, lo so che sono un disturbo ma ti prego aiutami" e lui, non riusciva rifiutare. Quando suonò la campanella dell'ultima ora John gli chiese il permesso di uscire per andare in bagno e fermarsi alla caffetteria, perché, gli disse, studiare così tanto senza un po' di caffè era veramente un'impresa insormontabile per lui.  
Quando rientrò in aula oltre al caffè teneva in mano un altro bicchierino che poggiò davanti al professore. 

«Per lei,» disse, mentre le sue guancie si coloravano di nuovo di rosso «è poco lo so, ma è per ringraziarla per quello che sta facendo per me, è tè.»

Sherlock lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e iniziò a sorseggiare la bevanda mentre John si risedeva accanto a lui, iniziando a bere il suo caffè sul quale aveva fatto mettere della panna.   
Stranamente, al professore piaceva quella strana atmosfera che si era creata, insomma, nonostante non riuscisse a comprendere ancora bene perché aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto si ritrovò ad ammettere con se stesso che non passava dei momenti così piacevoli ormai da anni. John sapeva essere esasperante nelle sue domande, ma il sorriso che gli illuminava il volto quando finalmente capiva qualcosa era diventato per Sherlock quasi come una droga, e dopo solo un'ora trascorsa insieme, iniziò a domandarsi cosa sarebbe successo se avessero iniziato a trascorrere più tempo vicini a quel modo.

«Le piace?»

La voce del suo studente lo riportò alla realtà, si girò per rispondere ma vedendo la faccia di John non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere. 

«Cosa? Cosa c'è? »

Domandò il ragazzo, completamente rosso come un pomodoro, nella sua voce Sherlock riconobbe l'ansia, un pizzico di rabbia e di delusione, ma lo spettacolo era troppo buffo. Bevendo il suo caffè con panna John era stato fin troppo ingordo e ora aveva una gran bel po' di panna sul naso. 

«Tranquillo, John» rispose, dopo essersi calmato. «Hai un po' di panna sul volto, scusami per la risata, ma è stato così inaspettato che non sono riuscito a trattenermi.»

Il ragazzo, se possibile, divenne ancora più rosso, velocemente iniziò a toccarsi prima la bocca, poi le guance alla disperata ricerca della panna. Sherlock inclinò leggermente la testa e sorrise, guardandolo entrare piano piano nel panico mentre cercava di recuperare i fazzoletti in fondo al suo zaino. Sherlock si stava divertendo, ormai nemmeno si ricordava più l'ultima volta che si era divertito.

«Lascia stare.» Sentenziò alla fine, completamente assorto dall'osservare ogni singolo movimento del ragazzo.

«Ci penso io.»

Disse mentre allungava la mano e con un dito raccoglieva quella poca panna rimasta sul naso del suo alunno. Entrambi si fissarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, poi, quasi senza accorgersene, il professore si portò il dito alla bocca leccando via la panna e in quel momento, ebbe la nettissima sensazione che il suo studente stesse per svenire.


	5. Pensieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il povero John non ci capisce più niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia CapaH ಌ Riuscirò a rapirti un giorno e ti terrò sempre con me.
> 
> ♠ I tag e i personaggi potrebbero venir ulteriormente modificati durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli.
> 
> ♣ Thanks to everyone!!! 27 Kudos *-* I love you all!
> 
> ♦ Enjoy!

Quando era tornato a casa era subito corso in camera, a nascondersi sotto le coperte.  
Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa lo sguardo del professore quando aveva fatto quella cosa col dito e la panna e poi... Si sentì avvampare nuovamente e premette più forte il volto contro il cuscino. Come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere in modo così naturale? _E guardandomi con quegli occhi_ , aggiunse, sentendo qualcosa nel bassoventre smuoversi al ricordo degli occhi del professore; in quel momento gli erano sembrati così caldi, come se una luce si fosse accesa in lui, una luce alla quale lui faticava a resistere.

Nelle settimane successive John si rese conto che c'era qualcosa di diverso nel suo professore. Se prima si limitava ad osservarlo da lontano ora, casualmente, si trovava sempre nei luoghi in cui doveva andare anche lui. Usciva per andare a trascorrere la pausa pranzo sotto il solito albero in fondo al giardino e chi c'era proprio sotto quell'albero? Il suo professore. Quando mangiava alla mensa, casualmente, il professore si sedeva sempre pochi tavolini più in là del suo. Andava in bagno e lo trovava a lavarsi le mani -in modo a dir poco minuzioso, visto che John aveva tutto il tempo di andare in bagno, lavarsi le mani, asciugarsele e uscire prima che anche il professore facesse lo stesso-.  
Durante le ore di storia ormai era impensabile che John potesse sedersi ovunque all'infuori della cattedra e la cosa lo imbarazzava non poco, anche perché il professore escogitava mille modi diversi per sfiorare una qualsiasi parte del suo corpo, facendolo entrare in iperventilazione e scatenando qualcosa nel suo bassoventre, qualcosa che imbarazzava molto John anche se si rifiutava categoricamente di ammettere con se stesso che qualcosa stesse effettivamente avvenendo nei suoi pantaloni.  
Il giorno in cui, casualmente, il ginocchio del suo professore continuava a strusciare insistentemente contro il suo, non resistette più e, sbattendo con tutta la forza che aveva il suo quadernone sulla cattedra schizzò in piedi.

«Insomma, la smetta!»

Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, si sentiva avvampare e sentiva uno strano sfrigolio alla nuca, ma non aveva intenzione di desistere. Il professore lo guardò sorpreso, come se lui non avesse colpe, _certo come no._

«Come, scusa?»

«Smetta di fare quello che sta facendo!»

Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio, inclinando leggermente la testa, _è incredibilmente bello quando inclina la testa in quel modo._

«Watson, se non vuole che la aiuti con i compiti esistono almeno altri 50 modi per dirlo, modi molto più garbati, aggiungerei. »

«Non sto parlando dei compiti, le sarò sempre grato per quello che sta facendo per me, ma lei sta...sta... »

Sherlock sorrise, _oddio sorride._

«Cosa? »

John aprì la bocca per rispondere ma le parole gli morirono in gola. E se fosse stato davvero tutto un caso? Alla fine che prove aveva che il professore stesse cercando di...di fare cosa poi? Passare più tempo con lui che era il suo unico studente? Erano davvero state solo le sue pulsioni da adolescente in piena pubertà che gli avevano fatto immaginare tutto? Perfino la luce negli occhi del professore quando aveva leccato la panna?

«Io...non lo so... »

Ammise alla fine, ricadendo con un tonfo sulla sedia accanto a lui. Si sentiva terribilmente mortificato, aveva accusato il suo professore, un uomo che aveva solo cercato di aiutarlo nonostante i suoi evidenti problemi nell'apprendere.

«Te lo dirò io, è molto semplice in realtà. »

John lo guardò, il suo volto era sempre stato così vicino al suo?

«Sto cercando di sedurti. »

Mormorò, prima di impossessarsi delle sue labbra.


	6. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è Thorin che si piange un po' addosso e ripensa al passato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Vorrei scusarmi per tutti questi mesi di latitanza. Sappiate che non ho assolutamente intenzione di interrompere questa storia. 
> 
> ♠ Un grazie come sempre alla mia Deary, che beta questo obbrobrio e mi sostiene sempre, anche se ogni tanto vengo assalita da idee così folli che magari potrebbe anche dirmi "Forse è il caso che tu faccia un passo indietro e rifletti un attimo sulla cazzata che hai appena detto."
> 
> ♣ 47 Kudos (ಥ⌣ಥ) vi lovvo moltissimo <3 grazie per il sostegno. 
> 
> ♦ I tag e i personaggi potrebbero venir modificati ulteriormente durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli.

Lui una famiglia l'aveva sempre desiderata.  
Dopo la morte dei genitori aveva vissuto in solitudine per tanto tempo, troppo. Rincasare la sera era sempre doloroso, la casa sempre fredda e vuota, nessuno che lo accogliesse con un sorriso, nessuno che gli dicesse "bentornato", infondo chiedeva così poco dalla vita. 

Poi era arrivato lui.

Si erano conosciuti in libreria, sovrappensiero erano finiti l'uno addosso all'altro. Entrambi avevano riso ed erano usciti per prendere un caffè. Dopo quel primo incontro ne erano seguiti altri, cinema, aperitivi, cene. «Ti va di salire da me per bere il bicchiere della staffa?» «Certo.» Così era iniziata la loro storia. 

Nel giro di pochi mesi erano andati a vivere insieme e quelli erano stati i mesi più felici della sua vita. Mai avrebbe immaginato il dolore che ne sarebbe seguito.  
Una chiamata a lavoro «Il suo compagno si è sentito male.» la folle corsa all'ospedale in macchina e tra i corridoi asettici dell'edificio a piedi. Lui era lì sorridente, lo rassicurava dicendogli che andava tutto bene «È stato solo uno dei soliti cali di pressione. Nulla di grave.» Ma mentre parlava non la smetteva di lanciare occhiate al dottore seduto dietro la scrivania, in un primo momento non ci aveva fatto molto caso, con il senno di poi forse, avrebbe dovuto. 

Poi erano iniziate le bugie.  
Quando tornava a casa lui non c'era mai, lo chiamava e il più delle volte partiva la segreteria telefonica.  
Tornava a casa alle volte con i capelli umidi -si era fatto una doccia?- alle volte puzzando di colonia, una colonia maschile che non era la sua.  
«Dove sei stato?» In palestra, in libreria, al cinema, a fare due passi; queste erano sistematicamente le scuse che si inventava. Sapeva che non era vero, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto infuriarsi, afferrarlo per un braccio e scuoterlo fino a fargli sputare la verità; ma non ci riusciva. Non ci riuscì mai.

Fu una sera di fine inverno che, rincasando, trovò la casa vuota.  
Nell'appartamento non c'era più nulla che gli era appartenuto, niente che potesse testimoniare che lui lì c'era stato, che non era stato semplicemente una fantasia.

Nella breve lettera che trovò appoggiata sul tavolo della cucina, lesse quella verità che lui in cuor suo già sapeva da mesi, ma che aveva sempre cercato di rinnegare.  
Aveva conosciuto un altro e si erano innamorati. Il dottore, ovviamente.  
Ripiegò con cura la lettera e la rimise nella busta. 

 

Dopo, tutti i suoi ricordi erano sfocati, ricordava solo la rabbia, il dolore, il desiderio di pestare a morte il bastardo che gli aveva portato via l'unica famiglia che avesse mai avuto.

 

Ora a distanza di quattro anni, _lui_ era comparso nuovamente nella sua vita, la sua parte logica e razionale lo invitava a riflettere: Il ragazzo che aveva intravisto a scuola era troppo giovane per essere _lui_. Eppure gli assomigliava così tanto. 

Il telefono iniziò a squillare, spezzando il flusso dei suoi pensieri, rispose senza prima controllare chi fosse. Grande sbaglio. Subito una cascata di parole lo investì. Ascoltò apatico la domanda che gli veniva fatta e infine parlò.  
«Farò quello che mi chiedi ad una condizione. Devi dirmi il nome del ragazzo con cui parlavi l'altro giorno.»  
Silenzio. Un silenzio che parve durare secoli.  
«John Watson. Allora verrai con me domani?»  
C'era un velo di ansia mista ad aspettativa nella voce del ragazzo all'altro capo del telefono.  
«Verrò.»  
Il ragazzo emise un leggero gemito di gioia e lo salutò velocemente, temendo che potesse rimangiarsi la parola data.  
Mise giù il cellulare e fissò la parete.  
John Watson, così era quello il nome del sosia.  
Doveva andare a conoscerlo, doveva avere la conferma che non fosse _il suo Bilbo._


	7. Chiarezza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia dolce metà ಌ che ormai mi è diventata una donnina in carriera T^T di conseguenza questo fa di me una mantenuta >->''
> 
> ♠ Sì, non sono morta, sto semplicemente prendendo tempo tra un capitolo e l'altro. Non odiatemi pls.
> 
> ♣ Io vi lovvo molto, voi e i vostri kudos (Cioè, rendiamoci conto, 64 Kudos... ಥAಥ non vi merito per niente) che mi danno la forza di continuare (anche se attualmente sono in pieno Assassin's Creed: Rogue, e mi è assai difficile staccarmi dalla play per accendere il pc. Apprezzate il mio sacrificio *addit* Apprezzatelo ho detto!).
> 
> ♦ I tag e i personaggi potrebbero venir modificati ulteriormente durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli.

Ormai erano quasi cinque minuti che se ne stava fermo davanti alla porta dell'aula di storia.  
Doveva entrare, lo sapeva, era rientrato a scuola solo quella mattina e per tutto il giorno aveva temuto quel momento. Cosa sarebbe successo? Cosa doveva dire? Ancora non l'aveva ben chiaro.  
«Se non entri con le tue gambe ti trascino dentro.»  
La voce del professore lo fece sobbalzare, anche se ovattata dalla porta che li separava si udiva chiaramente che era irritato. _Iniziamo male._  
Trattenendo il respiro abbassò la maniglia e si introdusse nell'aula, cercando di guardare ovunque -e da nessuna parte- tranne che nella direzione che veramente gli interessava, anche se era chiaramente impossibile. Sherlock Holmes era a pochi metri da lui, le braccia serrate davanti al petto, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure che lo scrutavano. Avvampò sotto quello sguardo e cercò di deglutire un paio di volte per mandar giù il fastidioso nodo alla gola, ovviamente fu tutto vano.  
«Io ti piaccio.»  
John per poco non cadde in terra a sentir quelle parole, sgranò gli occhi allibito e socchiuse le labbra per cercare di rantolare un "come prego?" ma il professore fu più veloce di lui.  
«Io ti piaccio, è ovvio. Come lo so? Il tuo corpo me lo sta praticamente urlando. Sono anche certo che il nostro bacio, se così possiamo definirlo, ti sia piaciuto. Quindi spiegami perché sei stato assente per due settimane. Cercavi di evitarmi? Mi sembra poco plausibile. Prima o poi saresti dovuto tornare e comunque avresti fatto prima a ritirarti dal corso. Quindi perché?»  
Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte e inarcò un sopracciglio. Il problema del professore era solo quello? E tutti i problemi che si era fatto lui allora?  
«Ero... » tossicchiò nervosamente per eliminare la nota roca della sua voce.  
«Ero malato.»  
L'uomo lo osservò per un paio di secondi poi gli occhi tornarono ad aprirsi normalmente e le braccia ricaddero mollemente sui fianchi.  
«Non stai mentendo.»  
«No!»  
«La mia non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione.»  
Precisò l'uomo avvicinandosi al suo alunno, che se ne stava ancora in piedi davanti alla porta.  
«Ora che abbiamo chiarito tutto, cosa-»  
«Chiarito tutto?»  
Sbottò John allontanando con la mano il professore che si era pericolosamente avvicinato.  
«Chiarito tutto?»  
Ripeté quasi urlando.  
«Tu forse avrai chiara la situazione, ma io no. Perché mi hai baciato? Provi qualcosa per me? E se sì, come posso esserne sicuro?»  
Sherlock sollevò le spalle, sembrava leggermente divertito.  
«Ti ho baciato perché volevo farlo, l'ho fatto perché mi piaci - All'inizio non ne ero consapevole nemmeno io. Diciamo che la tua assenza prolungata mi ha dato modo di riflettere.- e puoi starne sicuro perché non mento mai.»  
Il ragazzo trattenne il fiato.  
«Davvero ti piaccio?»  
«Beh, è elementare, Watson! Inizialmente mi divertivo a prenderti in giro, arrossisci per qualsiasi cosa! - Anche ora dovresti vederti, sembri un pulcino irritato.- Poi però... qualcosa è cambiato, forse è stato il giorno in cui hai preso il caffè con la panna.»  
Un mezzo sorriso si formò sulle labbra dell'uomo al ricordo dell'espressione di quel giorno del suo alunno.  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che non era vero, non arrossiva per un nonnulla, avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi con lui per averlo preso in giro all'inizio e per averlo definito un _pulcino irritato_ , avrebbe voluto fare un sacco di cose, invece riuscì solo a correre tra le sue braccia e nascondere il volto tra le pieghe della camicia azzurra.  
_Gli piaccio, gli piaccio, gli piaccio._


	8. Ammettere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata come sempre dalla mia dolce metà ಌ 
> 
> ♠ Giuro mi sento in colpa la mia lentezza nel pubblicare, perdonatemi davvero.
> 
> ♣ Siamo a 72 Kudos, non vi merito, grazie davvero ~ ♥
> 
> ♦ I tag e i personaggi potrebbero venir modificati ulteriormente durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli.

«Sai, dovresti smetterla. Più passano i giorni più diventa palese che sei tu il Maniaco e per me diventa sempre più difficile pararti il culo.»  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro di testo e lo puntò dritto negli occhi del professore, sogghignò.  
«E mi dica, cosa le fa pensare che tra tutti, sia proprio io questo famigerato Maniaco?»  
Il professore ridusse gli occhi a due fessure.  
«Non mi prendere per il culo, riconosco la tua calligrafia.»  
«Oh, professore riconosce la mia scrittura? Mi sento onorato.»  
Lo schernì, portandosi le mani sul cuore e spalancando gli occhi, imitando le studentesse che giravano sempre intorno all'uomo.  
«Smettila di scherzare.»  
Fu un attimo.  
Il ragazzo scattò in piedi, lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo spinse indietro, facendolo cozzare contro la lavagna. Il ragazzo era più alto di lui e decisamente più forte, era inutile cercare di liberarsi, ormai lo sapeva più che bene.  
«Io non scherzo mai su queste cose.»  
Ringhiò a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.  
«Vuoi che smetta di comportarmi come un coglione? Allora ammettilo.»  
Il professore digrignò i denti, non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Nemmeno tra un milione di anni. Quel bamboccio poteva fare quel che voleva. Lui non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente.  
«Mai.»  
Sibilò cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa.  
«Allora non mi lasci altra scelta.»  
Una mano gli afferrò il mento costringendolo a sollevarlo, due labbra incontrarono le sue; labbra così calde, così familiari. Improvvisamente tutto passò in secondo piano, la scuola, le lettere, il fatto che fossero in aula e che sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque. Lui voleva quel ragazzo, lo voleva disperatamente.  
Passò le braccia attorno al collo del giovane, tirandoselo più vicino, le loro lingue danzavano e si accarezzavano nella sua bocca e le mani dello studente lo accarezzavano sapientemente in quei punti che sapeva lo facevano impazzire, quando una di esse gli sbottonò la camicia e andò dritta a pizzicargli un capezzolo, si inarcò contro quel tocco mugolando di piacere senza mai staccare le labbra da quelle dell'altro. Impaziente di poter sentire la pelle dell'altro, infilò le mani sotto la maglietta del ragazzo, tastando quasi in modo reverenziale quei muscoli sodi che nei mesi gli erano diventato ormai così familiari, ma di cui, sapeva, non si sarebbe mai stancato. Iniziò a strusciarsi come un gatto contro l'altro che sembrava indifferente ai suoi bisogni, continuava semplicemente a baciarlo e a stuzzicarlo, senza spingersi oltre. Decise che era arrivato il momento di fare qualcosa, i suoi pantaloni iniziavano a diventare incredibilmente stretti e lui stava per chiedergli di più, stava per ammettere tutto, stava per supplicarlo; poi tutto finì. Il ragazzo si staccò improvvisamente dal bacio, lo squadrò da capo a piedi con un'espressione di sufficienza dipinta sul volto e parlò.  
«Questa è stata l'ultima volta. Non ti toccherò mai più fino a quando non lo ammetterai.»  
Si avviò verso la porta dell'aula e, lanciando un'ultima occhiata al professore arrossato e eccitato dietro di lui aprì la porta e uscì.  
«Stammi bene, Jim.»  
Disse, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


	9. Lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary, colei che riesce a sopportarmi anche nei miei periodi più brutti. 
> 
> ♠ Buon 2016 ~~(Con un mese di ritardo)~~ i miei buoni propositi per l'anno nuovo: Finire questa benedetta fic e morire in pace. 
> 
> ♣ 85 Kudos <3 Grazie, Thanks, Gracias, Dank, Merci!
> 
> ♦ Tag e personaggi potrebbero venir modificati ulteriormente durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli.

«Ehi, lei!»  
Sherlock non si fermò al richiamo, anzi, accelerò il passo verso l'entrata; era arrivato Dicembre e con esso le gelate. Quella particolare mattinata era più fredda delle altre e lui non aveva assolutamente voglia di perdere tempo nel parcheggio con un maleducato, quando invece poteva starsene al calduccio in aula. Quando però vide l'uomo che stava avanzando a grandi passi verso di lui lo riconobbe all'istante: era l'uomo che qualche settimana prima, aveva puntato John. Uno strano senso di fastidio gli nacque istantaneamente alla base dello stomaco, la stessa sensazione che aveva avvertito quel giorno.  
«Mi dica.»  
Disse brusco una volta che l'uomo gli fu davanti. Sherlock era leggermente più alto di lui, ma decisamente più magro e dall'aria meno minacciosa; l'altro era un energumeno tutto muscoli, con la barba incolta, i capelli castani arruffati e lo sguardo omicida che non aiutava la valutazione generale che si era fatto dell'uomo.  
«Ascolti.»  
Iniziò lui senza nemmeno presentarsi.  
«Lei conosce un certo John Watson, sì? È un suo studente, giusto?»  
Il senso di fastidio si stava piano piano espandendo, ora sentiva persino prudergli le mani. Cosa voleva quell'uomo dal suo John?  
«E se anche fosse?»  
L'uomo lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Vorrei incontrare il ragazzo.»  
Sherlock era sempre stato un uomo che preferiva risolvere le questioni a parole, senza l'uso della violenza, ma davanti a quel tizio il desiderio di tirargli un cazzotto era improvvisamente diventato quasi insopprimibile.  
«Ma anche no.»  
Sibilò riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, l'uomo sgranò i propri, evidentemente sorpreso dalla brusca risposta.  
«Posso saperne il motivo?»  
«Ovviamente.»  
Sherlock si avvicinò di un passo, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con lo sconosciuto.  
«Primo: lei non si è nemmeno presentato, porrebbe essere un maniaco appena evaso di prigione per quanto ne sappia -e il suo aspetto suggerisce proprio questo-. Secondo: essendo uno studente del corso speciale, il signor Watson è soggetto a tutte le procedure di sicurezza che il corso prevede, quindi all'interno del perimetro scolastico non può interagire con nessuno di esterno al corso speciale. Terzo: perché non la farò avvicinare a quel ragazzo nemmeno se lei fosse il Re in persona.»  
Nessuno parlò per diversi minuti, nel parcheggio le macchine continuavano ad arrivare, ma nessuno dei due si voleva muovere. Proprio quando Sherlock stava per congedarsi e riprendere il cammino verso la scuola lo sconosciuto parlò.  
«Lei ha perfettamente ragione. Mi scuso per la mia...irruenza ma è davvero una cosa importante. Mi chiamo Thorin Oakenshield. Sono un professore del corso professionale.» Sherlock lo scrutò attentamente, purtroppo per lui, era sincero.  
«Beh, se lei è un professore allora dovrebbe sapere quali sono i metodi più consoni per mettersi in contatto con uno studente. Buona giornata.»  
Il professore di Storia si voltò e percorse velocemente i pochi metri che lo separavano dall'entrata. Non avrebbe permesso a quell'uomo di avvicinarsi a John, non gli piaceva per niente, c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che non lo convinceva. Era come guardare negli occhi di un lupo affamato che aspettava solo il momento giusto per attaccare.

Thorin era rimasto interdetto, l'uomo si era praticamente volatilizzato dentro l'edificio senza dare la minima impressione di volerlo aiutare, anzi, sembrava determinato a non fargli incontrare John. Strinse i pugni. Guardandolo da vicino quel tizio assomigliava un po' troppo a quel lurido bastardo che gli aveva portato via il suo Bilbo. Ma non poteva essere lui, se così fosse stato avrebbe avuto una splendida cicatrice sul sopracciglio sinistro. Tutta quella situazione gli ricordava troppo gli eventi di quattro anni prima e sentiva che, se non avesse incontrato al più presto quel ragazzo, avrebbe perso il controllo, esattamente come era già successo.


	10. Mensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John balbetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary, colei che riesce a sopportarmi anche nei miei periodi più brutti.
> 
> ♠ Sembra impossibile ma ce l'ho fatta ad aggiornare, sono una persona squallida lo so. Grazie a luna92 e ai suoi commenti che mi hanno spronata ad aggiornare la storia x°D 
> 
> ♣ 98 Kudos <3 Grazie, Thanks, Gracias, Dank, Merci!
> 
> ♦ Tag e personaggi potrebbero venir modificati ulteriormente durante la pubblicazione dei prossimi capitoli.

«E così... tu e il tuo prof state insieme?»   
John, che stava tranquillamente bevendo il suo succo di frutta alla pesca, per poco non si strozzò a sentirsi porre quella domanda. Tossendo a più non posso, e sputacchiando gocce di saliva e succo sul tavolo, lanciò un'occhiata scioccata al ragazzo che gli sedeva accanto. Erano seduti in mensa, ormai faceva troppo freddo per mangiare fuori, così lui si era trovato un tavolo proprio in fondo alla sala, il fatto che il suo professore di storia si sedesse sempre al tavolo di fianco era puramente casuale... certo, come no.  
«Allora?»   
Insisté l'altro ragazzo. Da quando aveva fatto quella prima incursione nel giardino della scuola, aveva gradualmente iniziato a fargli visita più spesso, sempre all'ora di pranzo. A John la sua compagnia piaceva, era un ragazzo simpatico - un giorno era anche riuscito a sbirciare tra i suoi quaderni, scoprendo che il nome del ragazzo che lui aveva così palesemente dimenticato era Legolas.- e riusciva sempre a tirarlo su di morale, aveva però il leggerissimo difetto di fare sempre domande un po' troppo dirette. Come in quel caso.   
Visto che però Legolas non accennava a voler lasciar cadere il discorso, oltre all’aver notato con la coda dell’occhio, che un certo professore aveva improvvisamente smesso di fingere di non stare ad ascoltare i loro discorsi e si era palesemente girato dalla loro parte, decise di vuotare il sacco. Nonostante la sua tremenda ficcanasaggine, Legolas era un ragazzo leale e John sentiva di potersi fidare di lui.  
«Cre-Credo si possa dire di s-sì.»   
Ammise, sentendo le guance che si riscaldavano.  
Legolas gli sorrise e gli posò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla.  
«Congratulazioni, John ! Tranquillo, con me il tuo segreto è al sicuro, ormai sono esperto nel mantenere i segreti altrui.»  
John osservò quelle iridi azzurre come il cielo perdere momentaneamente la loro abituale scintilla allegra e farsi più scure, fu solo un attimo, ma a John bastò per capire che quel ragazzo ne aveva passate tante, forse più di lui. Inconsciamente si posò una mano sul ginocchio sinistro, massaggiandoselo.   
«Eccoci, ci mancava solo lui.»   
John sollevò lo sguardo su Legolas, che si era improvvisamente irrigidito, seguì il suo sguardo e incrociò un paio di occhi azzurri, più scuri di quelli di Legolas, ma comunque splendidi. L'uomo a cui appartenevano quegli occhi era lo stesso che aveva visto qualche settimana prima, lo stesso giorno in cui aveva rincontrato Legolas per la prima volta nel parco. Anche quel giorno sul suo viso c'era quella nota di stupore che lui proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi. Non ricordava assolutamente di averlo mai incontrato prima, ma com'era vero che si era scordato il nome di Legolas poteva essersi benissimo dimenticato anche qualcos'altro.  
L'uomo iniziò ad avanzare verso di loro, senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso, John iniziava a sentirsi lievemente imbarazzato. Quando ormai l'uomo si trovava a pochi metri di distanza da loro, Legolas scattò in piedi e si frappose tra i due, interrompendo il contatto visivo; solo in quel momento John si accorse d'aver trattenuto il fiato. Voltandosi per cercare il suo professore lo trovò a pochi passi da lui, a quanto pareva era scattato in piedi avvicinandosi al gruppo  
e ora se ne stava lì, le braccia conserte che lo scrutava evidentemente arrabbiato.   
John non ci stava capendo più niente. Cosa stava succedendo?   
Improvvisamente dalla parte opposta della sala si sentì uno schianto, come se qualcuno avesse tirato uno dei vassoi in testa a qualcun altro. John si alzò in piedi per vedere cosa stava succedendo e scorse il suo professore di inglese Jim Moriarty, che veniva letteralmente trascinato via da uno spilungone che incuteva terrore solo a guardarlo, ricordava d'averlo visto nel corso di inglese, e a terra un tizio tramortito che lui non aveva mai visto.   
«Ma che cavolo è successo?»   
Domandò, a tutti e a nessuno, guardando prima Legolas e poi Sherlock. Nessuno dei due pareva avervi fatto caso. Legolas teneva lo sguardo fisso sull'uomo mentre Sherlock guardava lui.  
«Cosa ci fa lei qui?»  
Sibilò alla fine il ragazzo biondo, in modo così minaccioso che John sentì il desiderio di arretrare. L'uomo non parve dar peso al suo tono, anche perché era molto più grosso di Legolas e già solo la sua faccia corrucciata incuteva molta più paura.  
«Greenleaf potrei farle la stessa domanda. Lei frequenta il corso professionale, cosa ci fa nella mensa per gli studenti che frequentano il corso classico?»  
Il ragazzo accusò il colpo, le sue guance si imporporarono lievemente e le sue mani si strinsero a pugno, non poteva ribattere. Per un attimo a John parve sul punto di piangere e ciò gli bastò, doveva intervenire.  
«Ehm, mi scusi.»   
Iniziò affiancandosi a Legolas e guardando l'uomo dritto negli occhi.  
«Legolas è un mio amico, viene qui perché sono io che lo invito.»   
L'uomo non disse nulla, a John sembrava che a malapena respirasse. Aveva detto qualcosa di così fuori dagli schemi?  
«S-Se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato nell'invitarlo mi scuso, il fatto è che sono nuovo e non conosco ancora tutte le regole.»  
Ancora, l'uomo non dava segno di aver anche solo udito quello che stava dicendo. Se ne stava fermo a fissarlo.  
John si sentì tirare indietro e andò a cozzare contro il petto del suo professore di storia.  
«Bene, visto che abbiamo chiarito la situazione. Direi che possiamo anche prendere le nostre cose e tornare ognuno nella propria ala d'istituto.»  
Sherlock quasi sputò le ultime parole contro l'uomo, il quale aveva spostato il suo sguardo su di lui e lo osservava torvo.  
Legolas afferrò in fretta la sue cose, salutò velocemente John e si dileguò fuori dalla porta.  
L'uomo si attardò ancora un momento, lanciando occhiate prima a John, poi a Sherlock, poi alla mano di Sherlock stretta attorno al braccio di John.  
Alla fine, senza proferire parola si voltò e uscì anche lui dalla mensa.  
John si sentiva frastornato, cosa diavolo era appena successo? Sì voltò per chiedere spiegazioni al suo prof ma questi, lo lasciò andare e, senza degnarlo d'uno sguardo uscì dalla stanza lasciando un John scioccato dietro di lui.


	11. Ti amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian fa il possessivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata sempre dalla mia Deary ಌ La Madre delle Zanzare.
> 
> ♠ 102 Kudos, voi siete amore <3 Thanks a lot!!
> 
> ♣ Non vorrei mettere troppo le mani avanti, ma dai miei calcoli è saltato fuori che questa fic DOVREBBE essere lunga una ventina di capitoli, forse 25, non di più. Anche se con la velocità con cui aggiorno non credo sia una buona notizia x°°D perdonatemi, davvero. Quando arriveremo all'ultimo capitolo potrete linciarmi.
> 
> ♦ Enjoy!

«Insomma devi continuare a trascinarmi ancora per molto?»   
Jim aveva il fiatone, e gli faceva male il braccio per il quale Sebastian lo stava trascinando, ma questi non sembrava intenzionato a dargli retta.  
Percorsero velocemente e senza proferire parola diversi corridoi fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta dell'aula di inglese. Sebastian lo scaraventò dentro senza troppe cerimonie ed entrò a sua volta, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Jim, finalmente libero dalla presa d'acciaio di Sebastian, si massaggiò il polso arrossato, evitando accuratamente di guardare il ragazzo negli occhi.   
Quello che era appena successo in mensa lo aveva scosso molto, ma gli aveva anche aperto gli occhi.  
Quando quel ragazzo -per lui un completo estraneo- lo aveva avvicinato in mensa non l'aveva giudicato un fatto strano, Jim era a capo del progetto di aiuto per studenti con difficoltà, sia nella vita personale che in quella scolastica; i ragazzi andavano da lui per confidarsi e chiedere aiuto e lui aveva semplicemente supposto che anche quel ragazzo fosse in cerca di supporto.  
«Cosa ti ha detto?»   
La voce di Sebastian era roca, bassa, quasi minacciosa. Sembrava sul punto di uccidere qualcuno.  
«N-Niente.»   
Le mani del ragazzo lo afferrarono energicamente per le spalle e lo spinsero all'indietro, finché non andò a cozzare con le gambe contro la scrivania.  
«Dimmi la verità.»  
Ringhiò Sebastian. Il professore non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Lo aveva sempre giudicato un ragazzo senza speranze, fin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati. Sebastian Moran era, a prima vista, quello che si poteva definire un teppista. Rimasto orfano dall'età di sei anni era stato affidato alle cure di uno zio che odiava. Crescendo, Sebastian aveva cercato di scappare di casa più volte, a 14 anni si era perfino unito ad una baby gang che se ne andava a zonzo di notte a distruggere beni pubblici, ad imbrattare muri e a fare a botte. Quando lo zio l'aveva scoperto aveva immediatamente cacciato di casa Sebastian, ripudiandolo. Ed era stato in quel periodo che si erano conosciuti.   
Jim aveva ritrovato Sebastian una mattina svenuto per strada, arso dalla febbre, l'aveva portato a casa e l'aveva curato. In poche settimane Jim Moriarty aveva ottenuto il pieno affidamento del ragazzo ed era così iniziata la loro convivenza che, col passare degli anni, era diventata qualcosa di più.  
«Mi ha de-detto che devo starti lontano.»   
Mormorò, sempre evitando accuratamente di guardare il ragazzo negli occhi.   
«Ah sì, eh? E tu cosa gli hai risposto?»   
Il professore non rispose , trovando invece più interessante seguire il motivo disegnato sulla lavagna.  
«Jim, guardami.»   
Sussurrò Sebastian, afferrandogli il mento tra il pollice e l'indice, facendolo gentilmente voltare verso di lui.  
«Cosa gli hai risposto?»   
Ripeté, sempre mantenendo bassa la voce e prendendogli il volto tra le mani. Jim stava per cedere, lo sentiva. Gli occhi si stavano offuscando, sentiva la gola secca e il cervello non connetteva più tanto bene.  
«Gli ho detto che se lo poteva scordare.»   
Sebastian rise, chinò il capo fino a quando i loro nasi non si toccarono, poi iniziò a strusciare il proprio contro quello di Jim. Quando aveva visto Michael parlare con lui aveva temuto il peggio. Quel ragazzo nel corso degli anni aveva sviluppato un'insana ossessione nei suoi confronti e, quando alla fine Sebastian lo aveva rifiutato, aveva escogitato un modo piuttosto bizzarro per vendicarsi.  
«Mi ha anche confessato che è stato lui a scrivere le lettere.»   
Continuò Jim, tirando su col naso. «Stava per dirmi anche perché l'ha fatto, ma sei arrivato tu a metterlo K.O.»   
Entrambi ridacchiarono, Jim sollevò le mani, appoggiandole a quelle del ragazzo. Stavano bene in quella posizione.  
«L'ha fatto per vendicarsi. Anche se in effetti è stato uno spiacevole susseguirsi di eventi.»   
Iniziò Sebastian, carezzando con i pollici le guance dell'uomo.   
«La lettera che è arrivata a te l'ho effettivamente scritta io. Michael mi ha visto scriverla e così ha pensato bene di scrivere altre lettere ad altri professori, nella speranza che tu facessi la spia e mi facessi sospendere o espellere.»   
«E perché avrei dovuto fare la spia?»   
«Non eri geloso del fatto che anche altri avessero ricevuto quelle lettere?»  
Jim non rispose e Sebastian seppe che sì, era stato geloso, terribilmente.  
«Sai, non sarebbe scoppiato questo casino se tu ti decidessi ad ammetterlo.»   
Ecco, ci risiamo. Pensò Jim sospirando. Da un paio di mesi, ormai, le loro conversazioni andavano a finire sempre nello stesso punto.   
«Non posso.»   
«Perché non puoi, Jim? sarebbe così facile, sono solo due parole. Le sai tu e le so io.»   
«Certo, perché secondo te è facile per me!»   
Sbottò l'uomo scansando malamente le mani di Sebastian dalla faccia e spingendolo indietro.  
«Credi che sia facile per me vedere come tutte le ragazze del corso ti lancino quelle occhiatine trasognate? Come posso io competere contro di loro, Seb? Come? Loro sono giovani, carine, simpatiche, io invece sto per compiere 34 anni e non riesco nemmeno ad ammettere a me stesso che vivo con la paura di perderti.»   
Le lacrime sgorgavano dagli occhi di Jim, le parole che non aveva osato pronunciare per mesi ora uscivano dalla sua bocca senza freni.  
«Cosa farò quando tu ti stancherai di me? Tu sei giovane, hai tutta una vita davanti, io sono solo una cotta passeggera, Sebastian .»   
Le braccia del ragazzo lo circondarono e Jim si ritrovò a piangere affondando il viso nel torace di lui, respirando la sua fragranza e beandosi del calore di quell'abbraccio.  
«Jim, spari un sacco di stronzate.»   
Sbottò Sebastian, tutto ad un tratto, facendo scappare una risata all'uomo.  
«Alla faccia del romanticismo.»   
«No, sono serio. Perché dovrei volere una di quelle oche petulanti? A parte il fatto che sono gay e quindi non le vorrei comunque; ma poi dimentichi che ormai sono irrimediabilmente innamorato di te. Di te, il mio professore di inglese, che mi ha accolto quando nessun altro mi voleva, che mi ha aiutato quando chiunque altro ci aveva rinunciato. Il mio Jim, che adora guardare le commedie romantiche anche se non lo ammetteresti mai, che beve il caffè con più zucchero che caffè, che la mattina se fa freddo non uscirebbe dal letto nemmeno se fosse in gioco la sua vita. Ti amo, Jim , non importa quanto tempo passerà, ti amo ora così come ti amerò tra quarant'anni. Abbi fiducia in me, dammi l'opportunità di dimostrarti il mio amore.»   
Jim circondò con le braccia la vita del ragazzo e annuì, incapace di proferire parola.


	12. Ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festini e rivelazioni non tanto shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Sempre Betato dalla mia anima GGemella, che oggi ha fatto un salto indietro nel tempo. 
> 
> ♠ Siamo a quota 110 kudos! Mamma è veramente una gioia per gli occhi, non so davvero come ringraziarvi <3 
> 
> ♣ Ho una buona notizia, sono MOLTO vicina a scrivere la fine di questa storia, una volta scritto l'ultimo capitolo è mia intenzione iniziare a pubblicare i capitoli in modo molto più regolare, tipo uno alla settimana o cose così, devo ancora decidere, ma sicuramente appena l'avrò finita non dovrete aspettare molto tra un capitolo e l'altro.
> 
> ♦ Come se non avessi già molto da fare, di recente ho iniziato anche un'altra fic...che NON c'entra niente con Lo Hobbit né con Sherlock, è una storia originale basata sulla favola di Cappuccetto Rosso...ovviamente è una storia m/m (male to male... peni e culi insomma xD) se la cosa può interessarvi la trovate [qua](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7602859/chapters/17303248), sennò va bene anche così <3 vi voglio bene lo stesso e anzi vi ringrazio di nuovo per tutta la pazienza.

_Cinque anni fa._  
Il grande ricevimento per accogliere i nuovi studenti del corso classico era appena iniziato. Legolas sbuffò cercando, inutilmente, di allentarsi il nodo della cravatta dell'uniforme. Più che un ricevimento quello sembrava un ballo delle debuttanti.  
Centinaia di ragazzi in uniforme sfilavano altezzosi tra gli invitati, sembravano tacchini in calore.  
Lui e quella scuola iniziavano decisamente con il piede sbagliato. Avanzò lentamente lungo il grande salone, dirigendosi verso la porta finestra che dava sul giardino interno, dove era stata posizionato il rinfresco. Quando finalmente riuscì ad afferrare e addentare un paio di tartine il suo umore migliorò lievemente . Almeno il cibo era delizioso.  
Decise quindi, che sarebbe rimasto fermo accanto al tavolo fino a quando l'autista non fosse tornato a prenderlo, quindi, pensò dando una rapida occhiata all'orologio, per le prossime due ore.  
Un paio di ragazze lo guardarono ridacchiando e lui non riuscì a reprimere una smorfia. Ormai da qualche tempo aveva iniziato a supporre che forse, forse, le sue preferenze sessuali tendevano leggermente verso l'altra sponda e, il fatto che le evidenti occhiate di apprezzamento da parte di quelle ragazze non gli suscitasse altra emozione se non il disgusto, era un'ulteriore prova dei suoi sospetti. Voltandosi verso la portafinestra chiusa, fingendo di ammirare il paesaggio per non essere costretto a conversare con qualcuno di quegli idioti, si chiese come avrebbe reagito suo padre, quando e se gli avesse mai annunciato la sua omosessualità -sempre ammesso che fosse veramente gay-. _Sicuramente non correrà ad abbracciarmi._

Con la coda dell'occhio notò un movimento alle sue spalle, dietro di lui c'era qualcuno, concentrò lo sguardo sul riflesso dell'estraneo nel vetro e il suo cuore smise di battere.  
_Ok, sono gay._  
L'uomo dietro di lui era alto, lo superava abbondantemente di una testa , e incredibilmente robusto. La stoffa dell'abito attorno alle braccia era così tesa che si sarebbe potuta strappare in qualsiasi istante e, anche se il tavolo gli ostruiva la visuale, sentiva che anche la stoffa che gli cingeva le cosce era nello stesso stato. Il viso era perfettamente rasato, i capelli -di un colore scuro che Legolas non riuscì a distinguere nel riflesso- erano tagliati corti e tenuti all'indietro con del gel.  
Lo sconosciuto era, come lo era stato lui, tutto preso dall'ignorare qualsiasi altra forma di vita, concentrandosi sul tavolo e sulle deliziose cibarie.  
Legolas deglutì e tornò a voltarsi verso il tavolo e, fingendosi indeciso su quale tipo di tartina scegliere, poté lanciare qualche altra occhiata all'uomo. Indossava lo smoking con lo stemma della scuola cucito sul taschino, quindi era uno dei professori, i suoi capelli erano castani scuri e le sue labbra, due strisce sottili di pelle scura, erano incurvate all'ingiù; questo unito alle profonde rughe che solcavano la fronte dell'uomo lasciavano intendere che stava pensando a tutt'altro. _Quindi,_ suppose Legolas, _non dovrebbe far troppo caso a un nessuno come me, anche se gli lancio qualche occhiata di troppo._  
Proprio in quel momento il suo stomaco mandò un allegro brontolio, segno evidente che le due tartine di poco prima non erano bastate a saziarlo, decise dunque di lasciare momentaneamente da parte la contemplazione dello sconosciuto e iniziò ad ispezionare -veramente- il tavolo dei rinfreschi per trovare qualcosa da mangiare; la sua attenzione andò subito all'ultimo panino imbottito nel vassoio argentato dall'altra parte del tavolo. Senza pensare troppo alle buone maniere Legolas si allungò sul tavolo per afferrarlo, ma proprio quando stava per raggiungerlo, un'altra mano lo afferrò. Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di delusione e sollevò lo sguardo per vedere chi gli avesse sottratto da sotto il naso la sua cena. Un paio di occhi azzurri gli restituirono lo sguardo, perplessi. Il cuore di Legolas smise di battere per la seconda volta. Lo sconosciuto. _Cazzo._  
Il ragazzo sorrise timidamente all'uomo, risollevandosi. L'uomo gli restituì debolmente il sorriso e si allontanò con il suo panino.  
Oddio, gli aveva sorriso. _Sì, sono decisamente gay._

Lo osservò dirigersi dall'altra parte della sala e affiancare un altro uomo, molto più basso che stava parlando con un paio di professori. Legolas non lo vedeva in faccia, ma aveva una voluminosa cascata di riccioli biondo paglia in testa e, dal modo in cui l'uomo lo guardava, Legolas si scoprì ad odiarlo. Tra quei due c'era qualcosa di speciale, era evidente dal modo in cui lo sconosciuto lo osservava, come fosse un tesoro prezioso.  
Dopo pochi minuti i due professori si congedarono e lo sconosciuto e l'altro uomo rimasero soli. Quando il più basso sì voltò a guardare il più alto finalmente Legolas poté vederlo in faccia, cosa che lo mandò ancora di più nello sconforto. Le sue proporzioni -decisamente minuscole in confronto all'altro- unite agli occhi azzurri, i riccioli biondi e al naso a patata gli conferivano quel non so che di adorabile che avrebbe fatto capitolare tutti gli uomini del pianeta.  
Improvvisamente, il biondo si voltò a guardarlo. I due rimasero fermi ad osservarsi per qualche istante, attimi che a Legolas parvero vite intere. _Sa che mi sono preso una cotta per il suo uomo._  
Poi il momento passò e il biondo distolse lo sguardo, tornando a puntarlo dritto in faccia al suo compagno.

Il ragazzo sospirò, per la seconda volta quella sera, e distolse lo sguardo dalla coppia, lo fece vagare per qualche istante tra la folla di invitati, finché non scorse un volto familiare; nell'angolo opposto della sala c'era un uomo che assomigliava moltissimo a-  
_Non può essere,_ pensò scioccato Legolas sgranando gli occhi.  
L'uomo se ne stava appoggiato ad una parete, sorseggiando un cocktail e facendo vagare svogliatamente lo sguardo da una parte all'altra della sala. indossava anche lui lo smoking con lo stemma della scuola. _Quindi non è lui, però gli assomiglia davvero tanto._

Ad un tratto, qualcuno da dietro lo urtò e lui per poco non cadde sul tavolo col cibo. Si voltò indignato pronto a inveire contro chiunque fosse stato, ma non riuscì ad individuare il responsabile nella calca di persone che si era gradualmente avvicinata al tavolo. Tornò quindi con lo sguardo a cercare il sosia, ma l'angolo dove lo aveva visto prima era ora vuoto.

Sconsolato, tornò a voltarsi verso la finestra e fece mentalmente il punto della situazione.  
Nell'arco di nemmeno mezz'ora aveva scoperto d'essere gay, si era preso una cotta per un perfetto sconosciuto e aveva avuto la sua prima delusione amorosa.  
_Come inizio non c'è male,_ pensò sarcasticamente, _e poi ho visto Il Sosia. Domani devo assolutamente ricordarmi di dirlo a Draak._


	13. Gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fa lo strano ~~più del solito.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betato dalla Deary, che sta per ricevere un regalo di Natale alquanto compromettente. 
> 
> ♠ 113 kudos! vi lovvo tantissimo <3 grazie davvero a tutti <3 <3
> 
> ♣ Se non finisco di scrivere 'sta storia prima della fine dell'anno, vi autorizzo a tirarmi una mattonata. (E occhio, ho detto finire di _scrivere_ , non di pubblicare *fufufufu*)
> 
> ♦ Attimi di pubblicità regresso: Ehi tu, ti piacciono le storie GAYE? Ti piacciono le storie FANTASY? E se fossero FANTASY E GAYE? Come dici? Ne leggeresti volentieri una anche adesso? E ALLORA _CORRI_ a leggere la mia nuova storia [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7602859/chapters/17303248).  
>  ~~Che poi alla fine non è vero, è solo la versione gay della favola di Cappuccetto Rosso, ma dettagli, voi non avete letto niente.~~  
>  Come dici? Non te ne può fregare di meno? E allora [VAI COMUNQUE A LEGGERLA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7602859/chapters/17303248) perché sì.

John stava correndo a tutta velocità per i corridoi dell'istituto. Il modo in cui Sherlock se n'era andato non prometteva niente di buono.  
Dove poteva essere il suo professore? Pregò che non fosse andato dietro a Legolas e all'altro uomo per fare chissà cosa. Svoltato l'angolo, per fortuna, intravide l'alta sagoma del suo professore entrare nell'ormai così familiare aula di storia. Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, con un ultimo scatto -che gli procurò non poche fitte alla gamba- arrivò davanti alla porta dell'aula ed entrò.  
All'interno della stanza regnava l'oscurità, John aguzzò lo sguardo cercando di intravedere, grazie alla luce che filtrava dal corridoio, il suo insegnante; ma non ci riuscì. Stava per richiudere la porta, convinto che l'uomo non fosse all'interno, quando un leggero fruscio in fondo all'aula catturò la sua attenzione.  
«Professore?»  
«Vattene.»  
Quella voce dura e gelida fece rabbrividire John, tuttavia non si mosse. Voleva capire cos'era successo.  
«Professore, la prego, mi spieghi perché-»  
Ma non finì mai la frase. Fu interrotto da un tonfo in fondo all'aula -come se una sedia fosse stata ribaltata- e una serie di passi sempre più vicini. Una mano lo afferrò per il colletto e lo trascinò dentro, mentre dietro di sé sentiva la porta che si chiudeva con forza. John si ritrovò schiacciato contro il muro dell'aula, la mano del suo professore che lo stringeva per il colletto mentre l'altra era piazzata sul muro, il ragazzo riusciva a percepirla, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.  
«Non lo fare mai più.»  
Il ragazzo riuscì a stento a udire quelle parole. Poi, sentì qualcosa premere sulla sua spalla, era la fronte del suo professore, mentre il suo alito gli solleticava il collo.  
«Fare co-cosa?»  
«Il modo in cui lo guardavi. Non lo rifare.»  
John non arrivò subito a collegare gli eventi, era troppo distratto dalle sensazioni che gli provocava il fatto che il suo professore stesse appoggiato contro di lui; quando parlava, la sua voce gli entrava dritta nell'orecchio facendolo rabbrividire.  
Il modo in cui aveva guardato chi? In quel momento non si ricordava nemmeno come si chiamasse. Figuriamoci se capiva di cosa stesse parlando.  
«Professore... non capisco.»  
Un leggero sbuffo arrivò al suo orecchio sinistro e un po' della tensione accumulata dentro John si disperse.  
«Mi sarei stupito del contrario, Watson.»  
Rimasero alcuni istanti in silenzio, nonostante la situazione fosse alquanto strana e assolutamente nuova per John, si sentiva insolitamente bene. Non sarebbe voluto essere da nessun'altra parte se non lì, con il suo professore.  
«L'uomo in mensa. L'hai guardato come se in quel momento foste stati gli unici due esseri viventi sul pianeta. Non mi è piaciuto. Non lo fare mai più. Se devi guardare qualcuno in quel modo guarda me. Solo me.»  
John avvampò come un fiammifero. Il suo professore era geloso, geloso marcio, e lui ne era più che felice. Quel nuovo lato di Sherlock gli piaceva da impazzire e, senza neanche accorgersene, si ritrovò a stringere l'altro in un abbraccio, andando a nascondere anche lui il volto nell'incavo del collo dell'altro.  
«Mi scusi, professore . Non lo farò più, giuro.»  
Finalmente, la mano che lo stringeva per il colletto e quella posizionata accanto al suo volto si allontanarono. Una lo circondò in vita , tirandolo, se possibile, ancora più vicino a Sherlock mentre l'altra affondò nei suoi capelli.  
«Sei mio.»  
Mormorò l'uomo nel suo orecchio, il ragazzo sentì le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire e un groppo alla gola gli impedì di proferire parola; così si ritrovo ad annuire energicamente contro la pelle del professore, pregando con tutte le sue forze che quell'uomo, così geniale ma anche così folle, non lo lasciasse mai.


	14. Tipo Appuntamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sì, so tutti gelosi in questa storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ಌ Che, a quanto pare, cova serpi in seno. 
> 
> ♠ Siamo arrivati a 118 Kudos e io vi voglio bene *abbraccia tutti quanti*
> 
> ♣ Per FESTEGGIARE il fatto che oggi è NATALE ho deciso che vi farò un bel regalo... almeno spero sia bello x°D stasera uppero non uno, non due ma ben TRE capitoli *woooooooolllèèèèè* quindi se siete collegati proprio right now e non vedete altri capitoli oltre a questo (e credo sia strano perché penso di esserci solo io alle undici di sera su Ao3 il 25 dicembre, ma non si sa mai) è perché sono in fase di correzione, ma prima di mezzanotte li carico tutti ;^D   
> -se invece state leggendo questa nota un qualsiasi giorno dopo il 25 dicembre 2016 e vedete che dopo questo capitolo non ho aggiunto altro, allora vuol dire che sono morta ;;;;;;^D-
> 
> ♦ Enjoy your christmas gifts! Part. 1 of 3

La campanella che segnalava la fine del pranzo era suonata già da diversi minuti, tutti gli studenti si erano affrettati a recarsi nelle rispettive aule per le ultime due ore di lezione. Un unico ragazzo si aggirava mestamente per i corridoi.   
Legolas aveva già indossato la tuta protettiva per la lezione di quel pomeriggio, una lezione sulla fusione a caldo delle varie leghe metalliche, ma non era sicuro di voler assistere alla lezione. Il professore Oakenshield non amava i ritardatari, e lo odiava. Quindi come minimo, data la sfuriata che c’era stata in mensa, non appena gli occhi glaciali del professore avessero incrociato i suoi, sarebbe stato sospeso "per motivo da definirsi".   
Sospirò rumorosamente. No, non se la sentiva proprio di assistere a quella lezione, non dopo quello che era successo in mensa. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di tenere il suo professore lontano da John, purtroppo l'unico vero modo perché ciò potesse avvenire sarebbe stato dire la verità a Thorin, ma questo Legolas non era ancora pronto a farlo.

Thorin si avviò rabbioso verso la sua auto. Perché tutti gli impedivano di entrare in contatto con John? Voleva solo parlargli, mica violentarlo davanti a tutta la scolaresca. Un brivido freddo corse lungo la spina dorsale dell'uomo quando ricordò il modo in cui il professor Holmes lo aveva guardato. Era palesemente ovvio che tra lui e Watson ci fosse di più e per un attimo aveva veramente temuto di non uscire vivo dalla mensa. Sbuffò affrettando il passo. Come se non bastasse il Professor Holmes , si era messo nel mezzo anche Greenleaf, quel ragazzino impertinente aveva cercato in tutti i modi di tenerlo lontano da Watson e quel giorno gli avrebbe fatto sputare fuori la motivazione. Aveva pensato di parlargli una volta arrivato in laboratorio, ma il ragazzo non si era presentato.   
Giunto davanti alla macchina trovò il protagonista dei suoi pensieri che lo aspettava, il naso rosso per il freddo e le braccia strette intorno al corpo. Nonostante fosse oltremodo in collera con lui, Thorin non poté fare a meno di provare... tenerezza davanti a quel ragazzino infreddolito.  
«Professore.»   
Lo chiamò lui, a mo' di saluto.   
L'uomo per tutta risposta schiacciò il pulsante dell'apertura centralizzata e gli fece cenno con la testa di salire. Il ragazzo quasi si fiondò dentro l'abitacolo ancora freddo e Thorin, nonostante tutto, si ritrovò a dover reprimere un sorriso.  
Quando ebbe fatto il giro dell'auto e si fu accomodato al posto di guida, lanciò un'occhiata all'adolescente che stava già riposizionando i bocchettoni dell'aria calda in modo che lo colpissero direttamente, nonostante la macchina non fosse ancora accesa.  
«Hai intenzione di dirmi perché hai fatto di tutto per impedirmi di entrare in contatto con il tuo amico John?»   
Legolas si immobilizzò, poi, lentamente, annuii.   
«Perché?»   
Chiese brusco l'uomo, sentendo la rabbia che continuava a montare.  
Legolas lo guardò per un lungo istante, poi sollevò le spalle.  
«Perché sono geloso.»   
Thorin spalancò gli occhi, sinceramente stupefatto.  
«Come, prego?»   
Il biondo sospirò stancamente e si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale del sedile.   
«Sì, sono geloso. Andiamo Prof, non la assillo giorno e notte senza motivo. Non mi venga a dire che non si è accorto che il mio interesse è al di là della semplice stima che un alunno può provare per il suo professore. Quando ha iniziato ad interessarsi a John, ecco, non volevo che si interessasse così a qualcun altro visto che a malapena nota me. Non è giusto.»  
Per alcuni istanti regnò il silenzio più assoluto poi, improvvisamente, Thorin scoppiò in una grossa risata.   
Legolas divenne paonazzo.  
«Non si prenda gioco di me!»   
Sibilò a denti stretti.  
«No, scusami.»   
Riuscì a dire tra le risate. «ero solo convinto che le tue motivazioni fossero più... oscure, per così dire, perdonami, dimentico che ho a che fare con un ragazzino.»   
Legolas, se possibile, divenne ancora più rosso, sdegnato, fissò dritto davanti a sé e incrociò le braccia attorno al petto.   
«Non sono un ragazzino.»  
Borbottò. La scena era così adorabile che Thorin non poté frenarsi dal sorridere nuovamente.  
«Perdonami, davvero. Oggi ti porterò dove vuoi.»  
Il biondo lo guardò di sbieco per un secondo.  
«Sul serio?»   
«Sì, io mantengo sempre le promesse. Anche se nell'accordo per farmi dire il nome di John si parlava solo di accompagnarti a fare acquisti didattici, ho deciso che dopo, se vorrai, potremmo andare da qualche altra parte. »  
Il volto di Legolas si illuminò.  
«Tipo appuntamento?»   
L'uomo storse impercettibilmente la bocca, tuttavia, davanti al volto di Legolas, con le guance e il naso arrossati, i lunghi capelli biondi che gli ricadevano parzialmente sul volto e i grandi occhi azzurri che lo osservavano speranzosi, non seppe contraddirlo.  
«Diciamo tipo appuntamento, ma senza l'elemento romantico.»   
Il biondo sorrise, tornando a voltarsi in avanti.  
«Per il momento può bastare.»   
Mormorò.  
Thorin scosse la testa divertito, mise in moto la macchina e uscì dal parcheggio.

Mentre la macchina filava dritta lungo la superstrada nessuno dei due parlò molto, Legolas guardava fuori dal finestrino meravigliato, come se non avesse mai visto niente di simile.  
La domanda bruciapelo di Thorin lo aveva colto di sorpresa, ma era stato comunque in grado di fornirgli una risposta. Fortunatamente Thorin gli aveva creduto e ora sembrava visibilmente più rilassato. Legolas appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro. Non gli aveva mentito, in parte era veramente geloso di John, ma l'altra parte della sua motivazione, quella _oscura_ , giaceva ancora sepolta nel cuore del ragazzo. Chiuse gli occhi e si godette il momento, pregando che il giorno in cui sarebbe stato costretto a raccontare tutta la verità non arrivasse mai.


	15. Il primo incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sti flashback buttati lì così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata sempre dalla Deary, che non mi risponde ai messaggi. Perché lei vive la vita una cartella della tombola alla volta, non come me, che passo la sera di Natale in pigiama davanti al pc. 
> 
> ♠ Sono sempre 118 kudos e sono sempre tantissimi e io continuo ad amarvi tanto *continua ad abbracciare*
> 
> ♣ Spero che i regali vi stiano piacendo ;;;;;;;;;;;^D
> 
> ♦ Enjoy your Christmas gifts! Part. 2 of 3

Quando Thorin rincasò quella sera il suo appartamento gli parve ancora più vuoto e freddo.  
«Sono tornato.»  
Annunciò in automatico, ottenendo in risposta solo un opprimente silenzio, era sciocco pensare che prima o poi avrebbe trovato qualcuno in casa ad accoglierlo.  
Dopo aver passato tutto il pomeriggio in giro con Legolas, però, si sentiva estremamente positivo, per un qualche strano motivo il ragazzo iniziava a piacergli, in poche ore era riuscito a farlo sentire... bene, una sensazione che non provava ormai da anni.  
Aveva sbagliato a giudicarlo sempre per come appariva -un ragazzo viziato e prepotente-, Legolas era molto di più.  
Osservandolo, Thorin aveva realizzato quanto in realtà il ragazzo fosse timido e insicuro, ma anche testardo, spiritoso e terribilmente orgoglioso, specialmente dei suoi lunghissimi capelli biondi. All'uomo si era stretto il cuore quando aveva scorto un lampo di delusione e tristezza attraversare lo sguardo di Legolas quando lui gli aveva confessato che gli piacevano di più le persone con i capelli corti e riccioli, persone come Bilbo, insomma.   
Bilbo.  
Non pensava a lui dal primo pomeriggio. Era certamente una novità, solitamente trascorreva solo pochi minuti senza che l'immagine di Bilbo gli balenasse nel cervello.   
Legolas lo aveva completamente assorbito, era riuscito a fargli dimenticare Bilbo, seppur solo per poche ore.   
Se non fosse stato il figlio di suo padre, nonché un suo studente, forse Legolas sarebbe potuto diventare qualcosa di più, il ragazzo era ovviamente cotto di lui. Ma c'erano troppi dettagli che Thorin non poteva, e non voleva, ignorare.   
Primo tra tutti il fatto che era ancora innamorato di Bilbo.   
L'ultima volta che lo aveva visto... si trovavano tutti e tre -Lui, Bilbo e Il Dottore- davanti all'ospedale. Era successo pochi giorni dopo che Bilbo se n'era andato di casa. Thorin era andato all'ospedale sperando di poter incontrare l'uomo che gli aveva portato via la sua unica ragione di vita, sperava di parlarci e di chiedergli con che coraggio aveva distrutto la sua vita portandogli via Bilbo.  
Poi li aveva visti.  
Camminavano fianco a fianco diretti verso il parcheggio, Bilbo stava parlando animatamente mentre gesticolava per enfatizzare le sue parole e quell'altro lo ascoltava in silenzio, sorridendo e annuendo di quando in quando.  
Qualcosa dentro Thorin era scattato. In meno di mezzo minuto li aveva raggiunti, senza dire niente, aveva afferrato il bavero del camice dell'altro uomo e gli aveva sferrato un gancio, mandandolo a terra davanti a Bilbo che lo guardava inorridito. Non c'aveva visto più. Era tornato a sferrare pugni contro il volto dell'uomo, impedendogli di rialzarsi, impedendogli di contrattaccare, mentre udiva le urla di Bilbo che lo imploravano di smetterla. _Mai._   
Avrebbe distrutto quell'uomo, lo avrebbe fatto soffrire.  
Improvvisamente due paia di braccia lo avevano sollevato dal corpo sanguinante del medico e immobilizzato. Thorin aveva provato a divincolarsi ma i due uomini dietro di lui erano forti, molto forti, e quindi, controvoglia, era stato costretto a calmarsi.  
«Signor Oaekenshield.»   
Una voce calma e pacata gli era giunta alle orecchie. Sollevando lo sguardo appannato per la fatica, si era ritrovato a osservare due iridi di un intenso azzurro, un azzurro quasi innaturale.  
L'uomo davanti a lui gli restituiva lo sguardo, le braccia ferme dietro la schiena, e i lunghi capelli biondi tenuti legati in una coda alta. Indossava anche lui un camice, doveva essere un altro dottore.   
«Signor Oaekenshield.»  
Ripeté questi, spostando lo sguardo da lui all'uomo svenuto a terra che era stato accerchiato da una serie di infermiere e dottori che, velocemente, lo issarono su una barella e lo portarono all'interno dell'ospedale. Bilbo era corso dentro con loro.  
«Non mi è piaciuto per niente quello che è appena accaduto.»  
Sentenziò l'uomo biondo, mentre osservava le porte del pronto soccorso chiudersi dietro alla barella.  
Thorin si rifiutò di aprire bocca.  
«So i motivi che l'hanno spinta a comportarsi in questo modo, tuttavia ha appena aggredito uno dei miei medici migliori, oserei dire, il migliore nel suo campo. In quanto primario e proprietario dell'ospedale, sarebbe mio dovere farla punire per questo.»   
Ci fu una piccola pausa, poi il primario riprese.  
«Tuttavia, come ho già detto, so per quale motivo ha agito in questo modo. Ammetto che in una situazione simile, anche io avrei agito come lei. Quindi le prometto, che da parte mia non ci saranno ripercussioni. Ovviamente non posso parlare né per il Signor Baggins né per il Signor Draak. Comunque sia...»   
L’uomo anche stavolta ponderò un attimo prima di riprendere il discorso.  
«...le chiedo gentilmente di non presentarsi mai più qui a meno che, ovviamente, non si senta male. Se dovessi vederla, o se dovessi essere informato della sua presenza -in perfetta salute- sarò costretto a richiedere un ordine restrittivo. Le è chiaro il concetto? »  
Quell'uomo era una serpe. Nonostante fosse stato politicamente corretto nei suoi confronti, più lo sentiva parlare, più sentiva montare dentro di sé una rabbia senza pari. Aveva voglia di sfasciare di cazzotti anche il suo volto e di togliergli per sempre quel sorrisino compiaciuto che ora sfoggiava senza vergogna.  
Gli uomini lo avevano lasciato andare e lui si era silenziosamente allontanato.   
Non aveva più visto Bilbo, ma la sua espressione addolorata lo aveva perseguitato per mesi.

Poi, a settembre, in una delle sue classi del secondo anno, si era ritrovato a fare i conti con un ragazzetto sfacciato che l'aveva fatto ammattire già dal primo giorno. Un ragazzo alto, dai lunghi capelli biondi e dagli stupefacenti occhi azzurri. Era arrivato -in ritardo!-, aveva dato un calcio alla porta dell'aula, sbirciato all'interno e poi era entrato dicendo "Prof, quella barba incolta la fa sembrare un tizio delle caverne. Come fa se poi ci casca il cibo dentro? Bleah, che schifo. Non mi ci faccia pensare". Così Legolas era entrato nella sua vita.  
E ora, tre anni dopo, Thorin si ritrovava a ripensare a quel primo incontro con il sorriso sulle labbra.   
In tre anni Legolas lo aveva assillato in tutti i modi possibili, lo aveva portato al limite della disperazione. Perché? Perché si era preso una bella cotta per lui. Inutile provare a definirlo in qualsiasi altro modo che non fosse _adorabile._  
Peccato però, che il padre di Legolas fosse Thranduil Greenleaf, il primario dell'ospedale.


	16. Trasloco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ma sto capitolo è lunghissimo. E io non so scrivere le scene porke, ahahaha che persona _male_ che sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla Deary che continua ad ignorarmi. Okay.
> 
> ♠ 118 Kudos = 118 abbraccioni *corre in giro ad abbracciare gente random*
> 
> ♣ Okey questo è il terzo ed ultimo capitolo del vostro regalo di Natale, ed è, ad occhio, anche uno dei capitoli più lunghi. Quindi ohohoh buon Nasale a tutti e felice Ano nuovo OHOHOHOH sono simpy un casino. *e se non capite la citazione sul Nasale siete, evidentemente, persone con più vita sociale di me* 
> 
> ♦ Enjoy your Christmas gifts! Part 3 of 3 YAY

Era iniziata come una giornata qualsiasi. John si era alzato, dopo aver posticipato la sveglia due volte, era arrivato barcollando in bagno e poi di nuovo in camera. Era pronto per iniziare una nuova giornata scolastica, afferrò lo zaino e si girò di slancio, dimenticandosi della sedia messa proprio dietro di lui. Fu un attimo. Il suo povero ginocchio andò a sbattere contro il duro legno della sedia e John non ci vide più dal dolore. Si accasciò a terra urlante, tenendosi il ginocchio con le mani nella speranza di alleviare un po' il dolore. Sapeva che non sarebbe servito a niente, avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere nell'oblio.

Gli sembrò d'aver chiuso gli occhi solo per un attimo, ma quando riuscì a riaprirli si trovò in un ambiente del tutto estraneo. Era sdraiato su un soffice letto, in una stanza che non conosceva. Guardò fuori e non riuscì a vedere niente, era ormai notte inoltrata. Cercò di tirarsi su, ma una voce decisamente familiare lo bloccò.  
«Stia fermo, Watson, non vorrà svenirmi un'altra volta.»   
John posò lo sguardo sul suo professore e non poté impedirsi di sorridere. L'uomo lo osservava stando appoggiato alla parete con le braccia conserte, sembrava... preoccupato... e decisamente arrabbiato.  
«Dove...?»  
«A casa mia.»  
Oh, così quella era la casa del professore, John si guardò attorno con più attenzione. La camera non sembrava nulla di che, c'era il letto con la testata in ottone scuro molto semplice, un cassettone e un grande armadio, entrambi di legno scuro, e un paio di comodini abbinati. Non sembrava una camera... beh, abitata, era molto impersonale in un certo qual modo.  
«Non è camera mia, Watson , non fare quella faccia delusa.»  
John arrossì , com'era possibile che quell'uomo riuscisse a leggergli dentro così bene. Mentre se ne stava lì a guardarlo, improvvisamente, gli si accese una lampadina nel cervello.  
«Aspetti, ma come... come sono finito qua?»  
Sherlock sospirò, staccandosi dal muro e avvicinandosi al letto.  
«Davvero John,» iniziò sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto e scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, «adoro la tua ingenuità.»  
John, se possibile, divenne ancora più rosso, gonfiò le guance e cercò di sollevarsi per fronteggiarlo meglio.  
«Ascolti io—»  
La mano di Sherlock si posò lievemente sul suo torace, esercitando una pressione lievissima lo rimandò disteso sul letto.  
«Non fraintendermi, John, amo davvero la tua semplicità. Sai, il mio cervello è molto più avanti del tuo, non guardarmi in quel modo, non lo dico per vantarmi o per insultarti, il mio cervello lavora in modo... particolare, il che mi porta ad essere una spanna sopra chiunque... se si tratta di soggetti come Anderson anche un milione di spanne. Ma non è questo il punto, il punto è che alle volte tendo a dimenticare quanto il resto del mondo sia indietro rispetto a me e francamente la cosa non mi importa, io proseguo dritto per la mia strada, non mi volto indietro a guardare mentre il mondo cerca di stare al passo. Ma tu, tu sei così sincero, così puro, e mi sei entrato dentro, John , tu con i tuoi sorrisi e le tue domande e il tuo rossore... sei riuscito a fermarmi, ora sono qua che ti aspetto e quando arriverai, potremo continuare il nostro cammino insieme... capisci quanto i miei sentimenti siano profondi e contorti? No, come potresti, non sono un essere umano normale, quindi non posso amare in maniera normale né pretendere che gli altri mi capiscano. Ma ti amo, John, e mai dovrai pensare che io pronunci una sola parola con l'intento di offenderti o ferirti, mai, John, preferirei tagliarmi via un arto che ferirti in qualsiasi modo.»  
John sentiva la testa girargli, il cuore battergli all'impazzata nel petto, aveva tante cose da dire, tante domande da fare, ma non ci riuscì. Tutto quello che poté fare fu allungarsi per circondare il collo del suo professore con le sue braccia e tirarlo a sé, finché entrambi non furono sdraiati sul letto. Sherlock passò un braccio attorno alla vita di John da sopra le coperte, e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, respirando piano, godendosi semplicemente il momento.  
«Come ti sei fatto quella ferita?»  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì, stringendo la presa attorno alle spalle dell'uomo. Questi, per tranquillizzarlo un po', spostò il volto di lato e iniziò a baciargli teneramente il collo, il mento, l'orecchio. John chiuse gli occhi e assaporò quelle coccole così piacevoli, se solo il mondo fosse sparito, lasciando solo loro due in quel letto per l'eternità, ne sarebbe stato felice.  
«È stato un incidente...»  
Sentì la propria voce rispondere alla domanda, l'uomo non interruppe la propria esplorazione, lentamente la mano appoggiata sul suo fianco si insinuò sotto le coperte e poi di nuovo giù, tornò ad appoggiarsi sul suo fianco nudo e John tremò.  
«Ti fa ancora tanto male?»  
Chiese di nuovo Sherlock, ora la mano aveva preso ad accarezzargli lo stomaco mentre con la bocca continuava a torturargli il collo.  
«Aah, n... no, non tanto, solo quando fa molto freddo o... cambia il temp- AH!»   
Sherlock aveva preso tra le labbra il capezzolo sinistro del ragazzo e ora lo stava succhiando e leccando senza pietà, John si inarcò a quel contatto, spostando le mani tra i capelli dell'uomo, stringendoli forte. La mano del professore scese di nuovo, oltre i boxer del ragazzo e giù, finché non arrivò ad afferrare il membro in via d'erezione. John urlò a quel contatto e strinse ancora di più la presa sui capelli di Sherlock, allargando istintivamente le gambe per permettergli maggior accesso.  
L'uomo si staccò dal capezzolo e sogghigno, udendo il gemito di protesta di John poi, come un rapace, calò la sua bocca esperta su quella del ragazzo, le loro lingue si scontrarono, si corteggiarono. Sherlock gli scopò rudemente la bocca con quel muscolo umido e John mugolò sempre più forte mentre ingoiava la saliva di entrambi. Quando si separarono per mancanza d'ossigeno, il professore guardò il suo alunno negli occhi e credette di venire all'istante. Il ragazzo era un disastro, aveva le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi che lo guardavano adoranti e le labbra gonfie. Il piumone era scivolato giù, fino alle gambe di John, rivelando così il petto nudo e candido del giovane che si abbassava e sollevava freneticamente e poi, scendendo ancora di più con lo sguardo, poté vedere la sua mano infilata dentro le mutande del giovane, intenta a massaggiargli l'erezione ormai al massimo. Quell'immagine era l'incarnazione del sesso. John era sesso puro. Avrebbe voluto concludere subito, avrebbe voluto portarlo lentamente alla follia, avrebbe voluto vedere quelle labbra gonfie e rosse strette attorno al suo membro. Ma c'era tempo per quello, ora voleva giocare un po'.  
Smise di muovere la mano sull'erezione del giovane e sorrise quando lo sentì fare un verso di puro disappunto.  
«Piccolo John, dimmi... cosa vuoi che faccia?»  
Lui distolse lo sguardo, le punte delle orecchie rosse come mele mature, Sherlock gli diede una leggera strizzata al membro e John urlò sorpreso.  
«Guardami in faccia e dimmi cosa vuoi.»  
John mosse i fianchi, cercando di raggiungere quel piacere tanto agognato.  
«Lo... lo sai cosa v-voglio...»  
Sherlock sfilò la mano dalle mutande del ragazzo e sorrise vedendo l'espressione shockata dipinta sul suo volto.  
«No, non lo so.»  
Mentì, osservandolo mentre annaspava cercando di capire cosa fare. Alla fine John si mosse, sollevo il busto e allungò una mano, afferrò Sherlock per il polso «Toccami...» bisbigliò mentre spostava la mano dell'uomo sopra il proprio pene ancora costretto nei boxer «Toccami... qui .»  
Qualcosa scattò dentro Sherlock, senza dire altro afferrò con entrambe le mani le mutande del ragazzo e gliele sfilò, esponendo così la sua erezione, poi, senza lasciare al giovane un attimo di respiro, si calò su di essa e la prese completamente in bocca. John urlò, le sue mani corsero di nuovo sulla nuca del professore, affondando tra quei riccioli morbidi. L'uomo leccò e succhiò quell'erezione vellutata, ne percorse ogni vena con la lingua, giocò col prepuzio e vi fece scorrere sopra i denti , stando attento a non stringere.  
John era vicino, era così vicino, cercò quindi di tirare via Sherlock dal suo pene, di avvertirlo in qualche modo, ma questi in tutta risposta gli artigliò i glutei con le mani e se lo trascinò ancora più vicino, immobilizzandolo. Così, quando alla fine John si liberò con un urlo che fece tremare Sherlock di puro piacere, lo fece dentro alla sua bocca.  
Il professore lo ripulì minuziosamente con la lingua, poggiando di tanto in tanto qualche bacio sul membro ormai flaccido. Quando ebbe finito, riavvolse nuovamente il piumone attorno al corpo del ragazzo e tornò a sdraiarglisi accanto.  
«Allora...»  
Disse, mentre John lo osservava con un'espressione di pura beatitudine dipinta in volto.  
«Stavamo parlando del tuo incidente...»  
Il ragazzo sospirò e annuì, allungò una mano che andò ad intrecciarsi con una delle sue.  
«Non c'è molto da dire, eravamo tutti in macchina, faceva freddo e... beh, le strade erano ghiacciate. Stavamo tornando a casa dopo una festa, io... dormivo, ho sentito solo un gran stridore di freni e poi venni sballottato in tutte le direzioni, anche se avevo la cintura allacciata mi procurai diverse ferite. Solo in seguito, quando ripresi i sensi in ospedale, mi dissero che la nostra macchina era finita in fondo ad una scarpata, probabilmente papà aveva sterzato per evitare un animale, ma con l'asfalto ghiacciato la macchina aveva iniziato a derapare, facendoci finire di sotto. Io... fui l'unico superstite.»  
Sherlock non disse niente e John gliene fu grato, per mesi durante la sua riabilitazione, tutti, dai dottori agli amici che andavano a trovarlo, si erano sentiti in dovere di fargli sapere che erano dispiaciuti per lui, che prima o poi il dolore sarebbe passato. Tutti lo guardavano e provavano pietà, lui non voleva la loro pietà, non voleva le loro frasi fatte. I suoi genitori erano morti, non avrebbe mai superato la cosa, come la sua gamba, non sarebbe mai guarita del tutto, sarebbe sempre tornata a tormentarlo prima o poi.  
Il professore allungò un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, tirandoselo vicino, gli baciò delicatamente una tempia e se lo tenne così, stretto al suo petto.  
«Grazie per avermene parlato.»  
Fu tutto ciò che disse e John lo amò ancora di più.

Dopo quella confessione Sherlock lo aveva fatto stendere di nuovo e lui si era addormentato nel giro di pochi minuti. Il mattino dopo si era sentito abbastanza bene dall'uscire per esplorare la casa e poi comunque doveva urgentemente andare in bagno, si infilò di nuovo i suoi boxer - e arrossì quando gli tornò alla mente cos'era successo la sera prima. Uscì di corsa dalla camera e iniziò a girare alla disperata ricerca di un bagno, quando ebbe fatto, molto più rilassato, iniziò ad esplorare la casa.  
Era una villetta abbastanza spaziosa, ma non eccessivamente, c'erano due camere da letto, una era quella in cui aveva dormito lui, l'altra era quella di Sherlock che però, constatò con una punta di disappunto, era chiusa a chiave e quindi impossibile da perlustrare. Tornò quindi sui suoi passi finché non arrivò in un grande e luminoso salone open space. Sul muro era appeso un televisore grande quasi quanto una parete dell'appartamento di John, davanti ad esso un tavolino in legno e un divano scuro, dietro di esso c'era un bancone in marmo con alcuni sgabelli e dei faretti che scendevano dal soffitto. Sulla sinistra, vicino alla portafinestra che dava sul giardino, c'era il tavolo, anch'esso in legno scuro.  
John si trascinò fino al bancone e sbirciò la cucina, tremendamente tecnologica e linda. Strano, pensò, non me lo sarei aspettato dal professore.  
Mentre stava cercando di capire come poteva fare per prepararsi un buon tè, la porta di casa si aprì e Sherlock entrò reggendo tra le mani un grosso scatolone.  
«Oh, bene, sei sveglio.»   
Disse appoggiando la scatola per terra e avvicinandoglisi per dargli un bacio. John mugolò di piacere. Rimasero per molto tempo immobili, stretti in un abbraccio.  
«Hai altre cose da portare in casa?»  
Gli chiese, con la voce roca dall'emozione. Sherlock lo scrutò per un lungo istante poi annuì.  
«Sì, alcuni scatoloni.»  
«Posso aiutarti?»  
Di nuovo, Sherlock restò in silenzio, sembrava preso in un ragionamento tutto suo.  
«Va bene, certo.»  
«Cosa c'è dentro?»  
L'uomo lo guardò sorridente, poi si voltò e tornò a grandi passi verso la porta.  
«La tua roba.»  
Il ragazzo strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«L-La mia roba?»  
Chiese mentre si affrettava a seguirlo fuori, solo per poi ricordarsi che era ancora in mutande e che chiunque poteva vederlo, quindi con un balzo rientrò in casa, camminò rapido lungo il corridoio, si infilò la prima maglia e il primo paio di pantaloni che gli arrivò sottomano, poi tornò in sala, dove Sherlock stava già uscendo di nuovo dopo aver scaricato il secondo scatolone.  
«Ehi, Sherlock, aspetta!»  
Disse raggiungendolo fuori.  
«Che significa "la mia roba"?»  
«Beh ovvio.» iniziò a spiegargli l'uomo mentre soppesava con lo sguardo gli scatoloni ancora accatastarli nella sua macchina, alla fine ne sollevò uno e lo passò al ragazzo.  
«Non è stato bello aspettarti in classe e non vederti comparire, quindi ho estorto alla segretaria il tuo indirizzo e sono arrivato all'appartamento, ho bussato, non mi hai risposto. Così sono entrato da solo.»  
Mentre parlava anche Sherlock aveva afferrato a sua volta uno scatolone e ora entrambi stavano rientrando in casa.  
«Come hai fatto ad entrare in casa mia?»  
Chiese John mentre uscivano di nuovo.  
«Oh, beh...» il prof gli fece l'occhiolino «Sono un uomo dalle molte risorse.»  
Di nuovo davanti alla macchina l'uomo riprese ad osservare gli scatoloni, ne sollevò un altro e lo passò di nuovo a John.  
«Così, dicevo, sono entrato e ti ho visto per terra, svenuto. Non voglio ritrovarmi davanti ad una scena del genere mai più.»  
I suoi occhi fiammeggiarono quando pronunciò quelle parole e John fu attraversato da un brivido.  
«Mai più.»  
Entrambi si immobilizzarono con gli scatoloni tra le braccia, rimasero a fissarsi per alcuni istanti, poi Sherlock riprese a camminare.  
«E quindi ho pensato che la cosa migliore fosse farti venire a vivere qui con me. Quindi eccoci qua, a scaricare la tua roba.  
John non sapeva bene cosa dire, era felice, era assolutamente felice, ma c'era anche una leggera punta di rabbia in lui, quell'uomo non poteva decidere così della sua vita, se glielo avesse chiesto in modo normale lui gli avrebbe sicuramente risposto di sì, ma così si sentiva defraudato in qualche modo, anche se, ammise, sapeva bene che Sherlock era un uomo diverso da tutti gli altri, non poteva aspettarsi niente di normale da parte sua.   
Posò lo scatolone a terra e fece per tornare fuori, ma Sherlock lo bloccò, chiedendogli invece di iniziare a sistemare la roba, così da poter togliere subito di torno gli scatoloni. Il ragazzo annuii e si chinò ad aprire la scatola che aveva appena posato, vestiti, beh quelli andavano messi in camera, quindi scansò lo scatolone e ne aprì uno di Sherlock, libri. Un lampo improvviso gli attraversò il cervello, aprì dunque un altro scatolone portato dentro da Sherlock e vi trovò dentro la sua collezione di DVD, aprì poi l'altro scatolone che aveva portato lui... i suoi peluche.  
«Sia ben chiaro.» disse l'uomo rientrando e appoggiando l'ennesimo scatolone. «Quei cosi non staranno sul nostro letto, nel modo più categorico.»  
John lo guardò stranito.  
«Sul... nostro letto?»   
Sherlock rise avvicinandoglisi per accarezzargli i capelli.  
«Certo, non crederai mica che ti lasci dormire nella camera degli ospiti per sempre. No, dormirai con me in camera mia, appena l'avrò risistemata un po' .»  
John aprì la bocca per chiedergli spiegazioni ma il professore lo precedette.  
«Fidati, non lo vuoi sapere.»  
Sherlock si voltò e si incamminò verso la porta, John non seppe resistere oltre, con uno slancio gli fu addosso e gli circondò la vita, nascondendo il volto sulla sua schiena.   
Sentì l'uomo ridacchiare mentre contorcendosi nel suo abbraccio, si voltava e gli accarezzava la testa.  
John avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato con Sherlock, ma non lo era più, dopotutto come poteva essere arrabbiato con qualcuno che gli faceva trasportare solo oggetti leggeri per paura di vederlo stare di nuovo male? Sherlock non sarebbe mai stato un uomo normale, la vita con lui sarebbe stata tutto fuorché tranquilla, lo avrebbe senza dubbio fatto arrabbiare ancora, e poi ancora, avrebbero sicuramente fatto delle litigate epiche, litigate che il professore avrebbe vinto ogni volta usando la sua mente brillante, senza dubbio, ma in quel momento, stretto a quell'uomo folle e imprevedibile, John realizzò di non volere nessun'altra vita che non fosse quella al fianco di Sherlock Holmes.


	17. Nuove Acconciature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lego si fa un nuovo taglio di capelli, diciamo che poteva farsi venire un'idea migliore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Metà ಌ ieri abbiamo festeggiato TETTE ANI <3 
> 
> ♠ LO SO, sono passati mesi e MI DISPIACE sul serio, sono una persona orribile ma almeno consolatevi pensando che siamo quasi a fine di questa tortura.
> 
> ♣ Visto che la settimana scorsa è stato il mio compleanno oggi DOPPIO capitolo. <3 [1 di 2]
> 
> ♦ Vi ricordate, proprio ad inizio inizio, quando vi dissi che quando ci saremmo avvicinati alla scena di stupro vi avrei avvisato per tempo? Ecco, iniziate a prepararvi.

«Wow, bel taglio ragazzo.»  
Legolas si portò istintivamente le mani dietro la nuca, ad accarezzare i piccoli boccoli che si era fatto fare dal parrucchiere, molti lo avevano guardato male quando aveva esposto la sua idea di acconciatura, mostrando anche molte foto di riferimento, ma a lui non era importato, Thorin aveva detto che preferiva i capelli corti e capelli corti avrebbe avuto.  
«Grazie.» mormorò, guardando il Dottor Draak aggirare lentamente la sua scrivania e sedersi sulla poltrona.  
«Allora... a cosa devo questa visita?» chiese, il medico scrutando il ragazzo che gli stava seduto davanti con la schiena dritta come un fuso.  
«Beh ecco io... volevo sapere qualcosa riguardo le... precauzioni.»  
Draak congiunse le mani sotto al mento e socchiuse gli occhi.  
«Precauzioni?»  
Legolas arrossì.  
«Sì, precauzioni. Sia chiaro, non è che penso di riuscire a ehm... fare qualcosa con questa persona, ma comunque vorrei capire se devo... fare qualcosa di particolare prima del grande momento, ecco.»  
Il dottore lo guardò con l'abbozzo di un sorriso dipinto in volto.  
«E sei venuto a chiederlo a me?»  
Il ragazzo sollevò un sopracciglio e lo guardò con una faccia che sembrava dire "Ma sei scemo?" «Sì, certo, hai perfettamente ragione, sarei dovuto andare da mio padre per farmi dare qualche consiglio sul sesso gay. Bella pensata, Draak, Quasi quasi ci vado adesso.»  
L'uomo rise e sollevò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Calma calma, ragazzo, quel che intendevo è... che al giorno d'oggi c'è Internet, libri, perfino la tua scuola dovrebbe tenere un seminario sull'argomento, i mezzi li hai, perché quindi sei venuto a parlarne con me?»  
Legolas si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, sapeva che non sarebbe dovuto andare da Draak, ma aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, con cui confidarsi, una persona che non avesse paura di dirgli le cose come stavano. Qualcuno che poteva capire davvero come si sentiva.  
«Perché vorrei farlo con... Thorin.»  
Il medico allargò impercettibilmente gli occhi.  
«Oh.»  
Fu tutto ciò che disse prima di voltare la poltrona e mettersi ad osservare gli alberi fuori dalla finestra. Legolas sapeva bene che quello era un tasto ancora dolente per tutti quanti, si sentiva in colpa ma allo stesso tempo non poteva continuare a nascondere i suoi sentimenti, non poteva continuare a tacere.  
«E dimmi,» iniziò il dottore tornando a voltarsi verso il ragazzo «cosa ti fa pensare che Thorin voglia fare sesso con te? L'ultima volta, da quel che ricordo, era ancora parecchio ossessionato con Bilbo.»  
Legolas si scostò, quasi come se il dottore l'avesse appena schiaffeggiato e, in effetti, gli avrebbe fatto meno male uno schiaffo.  
«Le... le cose tra di noi iniziano ad andare meglio...»  
Dichiarò, non distogliendo lo sguardo nemmeno per un attimo da quello del dottore. Lui lo fissò per un lunghissimo minuto, poi gli si avvicinò e lo indicò con un'alzata di mento.  
«È per questo che ti sei tagliato i capelli? Perché le cose tra di voi vanno bene? Strano, avrei detto il contrario.»  
Basta, non avrebbe sopportato altro. Con uno scatto Legolas fu in piedi, lanciando sguardi di fuoco al dottore che invece se ne stava placidamente appoggiato alla sua scrivania.  
«Sono stato uno sciocco a pensare che tu, tu tra tutti mi avresti capito e aiutato. Fa niente, cercherò su internet le informazioni che mi servono, grazie di niente.»  
Fece per uscire dall’ufficio, ma l’uomo lo richiamò.  
«Aspetta, Legolas, io... non volevo offenderti o altro, sono franco, non capisco per niente questa tua ossessione per quell'uomo e francamente non mi piace, ma se proprio vuoi farlo, beh... procurati preservativi e lubrificante, molto lubrificante. Inoltre non sarebbe male se tu... ti esercitassi un po', prima.»  
Il biondo si voltò a guardare il dottore, con un'espressione confusa.  
«Esercitarmi?»  
Draak annuii, «Sì, sai... non puoi far entrare un cocomero dentro ad una serratura. Bisogna prima... allargare un po' la serratura.»  
Legolas arrossì e tornò a voltarsi verso la porta.  
«Ho capito, grazie.»  
E senza aspettare una risposta corse fuori dall'ufficio, fuori dall'ospedale. Si sentiva così solo, nessuno, nemmeno Draak alla fine lo capiva. Era un duro colpo per lui ma non si sarebbe arreso, avrebbe avuto il suo lieto fine, e l'avrebbe avuto con Thorin.

Quel giorno pioveva, pioveva forte. Thorin si scrollò i capelli bagnati, mentre saliva i gradini che l’avrebbero condotto nel suo appartamento miseramente vuoto. Svoltò l’angolo e si fermò di botto, perché seduto accanto alla porta di casa sua c’era un ragazzo ed era completamente fradicio, a partire dal cappuccio della felpa che teneva calato fin sopra gli occhi, fino ad arrivare alle scarpe inzaccherate di fango. Lo sconosciuto si accorse d'essere osservato e sollevò lo sguardo, Legolas.  
«Che ci fai qua, ragazzino?»  
Tuonò Thorin avvicinandoglisi preoccupato. Il giovane gli sorrise debolmente e si tirò in piedi.  
«Io... volevo stare con te.»  
L'uomo imprecò. «Accidenti a te, ragazzino, sei fradicio, ti prenderai un malanno, vieni dentro.»  
Così dicendo aprì la porta ed entrò trascinandosi dietro Legolas. Lo condusse fino alla porta del bagno senza nemmeno accendere la luce.  
«Aspetta qua.» gli intimò prima di sparire lungo il corridoio, arrivato in camera da letto accese la luce e cercò un cambio che potesse andare bene al ragazzo, non trovando niente alla fine decise di optare per una sua vecchia tuta che non indossava più da parecchio e un paio di boxer ancora da rinnovare. Portò il tutto a Legolas, che se ne stava ancora imbambolato a fissarlo, e gli ordinò di farsi una bella doccia calda e di cambiarsi, per evitare che si beccasse qualche malanno.  
Quando sentì l'acqua scorrere in bagno, Thorin tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si lasciò cadere sul sofà.  
Quel ragazzo lo spossava, fisicamente e mentalmente. Non sapeva come comportarsi con lui, non sapeva come gestire i sentimenti che quel rompiscatole stava facendo rinascere in lui. Gli sembrava tutto così... sbagliato. L'immagine di Bilbo sorridente tornò alla sua memoria e Thorin ne fu sconvolto. Fu sconvolto nell'accorgersi che era parecchio tempo che non lo pensava, e fu ancora più sconvolto nello scoprire che il suo ricordo non... non faceva più così male come prima. Annaspò in cerca d'aria e balzò in piedi, sconvolto. No, era impossibile, quel ragazzino testardo e prepotente non poteva certo essere _qualcosa_ per lui. Era sicuramente la stanchezza a giocargli dei brutti tiri, senza dubbio.  
Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto e si scoprì più di una volta intento a tendere le orecchie, per captare qualsiasi tipo di rumore proveniente dal bagno. Possibile che Legolas fosse riuscito a farsi spazio nel suo cuore senza che lui se ne accorgesse minimamente?  
«Ho fatto.»  
L'uomo sobbalzò e voltò la testa di scatto, trovandosi a fissare quei bellissimi occhi azzurri e... Thorin sbiancò.  
«Cos'hai fatto ai capelli?»  
Legolas sollevò le spalle. «Niente di che, li ho solo tagliati un po'.»  
Tagliati un po' era un termine riduttivo, li aveva letteralmente tranciati via, i suoi capelli di cui era sempre stato molto orgoglioso, perché? Con quei capelli sembrava proprio...  
Thorin si bloccò, un'espressione dura dipinta sul volto. «Hai parlato con Draak, vero?»  
Il ragazzo annuì con l'espressione un po' perplessa, come se non capisse il senso della domanda. Ma per Thorin era tutto dolorosamente evidente. Con un balzo si avventò su di lui, scaraventandolo contro la parete e bloccandolo con il suo corpo.  
«Ma certo! Certo,» iniziò tenendolo saldamente ancorato alla parete e fissandolo con odio. «vi state divertendo, vero? Tu e i tuoi amici dottori, te l'hanno detto loro di tagliarti i capelli, sì? Azzarderei che è stata loro l'idea di farti avvicinare a me, e tu scommetto che vai a spifferargli tutto, tutta la mia sofferenza, tutto il mio dolore, voi vi fate beffe di me. E qual era il piano? Dimmi, mi avresti sedotto per poi abbandonarmi di nuovo? Mi avresti abbandonato come ha fatto _lui_?»  
Legolas sembrava genuinamente scioccato, scuoteva la testa con le lacrime agli occhi, cercava di spiegare ma Thorin gli appoggiò una mano sulla bocca, sembrava così sincero... ma era sembrato sincero anche quando cercava di convincerlo che si era preso una cotta per lui, era veramente un attore da Oscar.  
«È inutile che provi a mentirmi, non ci casco più, e ora, ora...» Gli mise una mano tra i capelli, tirandoglieli forte in modo che sollevasse la testa verso di lui. «Ora che sei qua, ti darò qualcosa che ricorderai per sempre, qualcosa da raccontare ai tuoi amati amici dottori.»  
Così dicendo se lo caricò in spalla e, ignorando ogni pugno, ogni urlo, ogni gemito di disperazione, ogni tentativo di spiegazione, lo portò in camera e chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di sé.


	18. Dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sì beh magari l'ho fatta più tragica di quanto non sia in realtà, ma sempre meglio chiarire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Edoarda ღ l'ultima volta che ho avuto sue notizie, stava fissando un autobus rosso a Sin City.
> 
> ♠ Di nuovo, sono terribilmente dispiaciuta della mia lentezza bradipesca, ma ripeto, siamo sempre più vicini alla fine, c'è una luce in fondo al tunnel!
> 
> ♣ Visto che la settimana scorsa è stato il mio compleanno oggi DOPPIO capitolo. <3 [2 di 2]
> 
> ♦ Vi ricordate, proprio ad inizio inizio, quando vi dissi che quando ci saremmo avvicinati alla scena di stupro vi avrei avvisato per tempo? Direi che si siamo.

Legolas era legato prono al letto, non riusciva a capire cosa avesse fatto scatenare quella reazione in Thorin. Non capiva cosa passasse per la testa dell'altro. Lui in combutta con gli altri dottori per renderlo ridicolo? Come poteva anche solo pensarlo?   
Sentì le lacrime scendergli copiosamente sulle guance e bagnare il cuscino. Thorin lo fissava dall'alto, una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fermarsi, mettere fine a quella follia, ma con la mente ottenebrata dall'ira e dalla sensazione di tradimento, era difficile controllarsi.   
«Ti prego, Thorin...» Provò di nuovo Legolas, singhiozzando. «Non ho fatto nulla di male, sei statu tu a dirmi che ti piacciono i capelli corti, ricordi?»  
L'uomo montò sul letto e si mise a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, gli passò una mano tra i capelli stringendo forte, tirandoli poi a sé così da costringere il ragazzo a sollevare la schiena in un arco innaturale.  
«Sì, ricordo bene. Immagino quindi che sia stato un puro caso se il parrucchiere te li abbia tagliati e acconciati nello stesso modo in cui li porta il mio ex, giusto?»  
Legolas non rispose, riprese a singhiozzare forte, ma Thorin era sordo alla sua sofferenza, almeno in quel momento. Lasciò andare improvvisamente la presa e il ragazzo tornò ad affondare il capo nel cuscino. Non gli avrebbe fatto vincere quella partita, il ragazzo aveva giocato col fuoco per anni, era arrivato il momento di farlo scottare.  
«Ora, caro piccolo Legolas, ti farò capire una volta per tutte che tu non sei lui.»  
Si sputò quindi su una mano e inserì rudemente due dita nell'ano del giovane, iniziando subito a muoverle con gesti bruschi e decisi per allargarlo. Legolas sobbalzò dal dolore di quell'intrusione estranea, stringendo istintivamente i muscoli per cercare di difendersi.   
«Se non ti rilassi sarà peggio, molto peggio... almeno per te, per quanto mi riguarda l'idea di affondare nel tuo piccolo e stretto culetto sarà una vera goduria.»  
Legolas morse il cuscino per impedirsi di gemere, quel suo dannato corpo lo tradiva proprio in un momento simile. Nonostante il dolore e l'umiliazione, il suo corpo stava rispondendo agli stimoli e alle dure parole dell'uomo. In maniera assolutamente positiva. Ma alla fine, pensò sarcastico, il fatto che fosse in qualche modo un masochista non lo doveva sorprendere, per anni era corso dietro ad un uomo che accettava di uscire con lui solo sotto ricatto e che non perdeva occasione di ricordargli che non sarebbe mai stato all'altezza _dell'altro_. Cionondimeno, in quel momento, con Thorin sopra di sé che faceva i suoi porci comodi col suo corpo senza che lui riuscisse a dire o fare nulla per fermarlo, si sentì morire. Era imbarazzato dallo scarso controllo che la sua mente riusciva ad esercitare sulle sue membra ed era disgustato da sé stesso, inoltre aveva anche un certo timore che l'uomo potesse accorgersi del suo stato, non voleva sentirlo ridere di lui, non voleva sentirsi schernire aspramente.  
Thorin finì di prepararlo e si tirò giù la zip dei pantaloni.  
«Non sei Bilbo.» dichiarò, mentre entrava in lui con un'unica possente spinta. «Quindi smettila di voler prendere il suo posto.»  
Poi non ci fu più posto per le parole, l'aria si riempì dei gemiti e dei grugniti di entrambi.   
Thorin inseguì il suo piacere, ignorando totalmente Legolas che intanto stringeva tra le labbra il cuscino, ormai intriso di bava e lacrime, cercava in ogni modo di nascondere quelle urla e quei gemiti, un misto di dolore e piacere scuoteva le viscere del ragazzo, non si era mai sentito in quel modo, mai avrebbe immaginato potesse esistere una sensazione simile, era completamente alla mercé dell'uomo che lo stava usando solo per soddisfare i suoi capricci e per punirlo, punirlo di qualcosa che non aveva fatto, eppure Legolas si sentiva bene. Odiava Thorin per aver distrutto per sempre le sue fantasie riguardo la loro prima volta insieme, ma allo stesso tempo gli era grato, perché in quel momento, sentendolo affondare sempre più velocemente dentro di lui, udendolo grugnire mentre lo teneva fermo per i fianchi, stava provando qualcosa che mai nessuno gli aveva fatto provare, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni Legolas si sentiva _vivo_.  
Alla fine, Thorin venne con un grugnito quasi animalesco, inondando il caldo canale del giovane, si staccò quindi da lui, rotolando su un fianco, sollevò una mano per sciogliere le corde che tenevano legato l'altro e poi giacque immobile, con le braccia poggiate sopra gli occhi.   
Legolas si tirò lentamente a sedere massaggiandosi i polsi arrossati dallo sfregamento della corda, ogni muscolo del suo corpo urlava dal dolore, ma urlava anche soddisfazione, aveva raggiunto l'apice poco prima di Thorin nonostante l'altro non avesse fatto assolutamente niente per aiutarlo. Si sentiva confuso, doveva considerarla una violenza? Inizialmente era stato contrario e parecchio recalcitrante, ma poi nonostante la rudezza dell'uomo, doveva ammettere che un po' gli era piaciuto.   
_Ci dev'essere qualcosa che non va nella mia testa_ , pensò ansante, mentre lanciava uno sguardo prima al cuscino zuppo, poi a Thorin, che continuava a rimanere immobile, respirando piano.   
In quel momento gli tornarono alla mente le parole che aveva pronunciato poco prima di penetrarlo, _"Tu non sei Bilbo, smettila di voler prendere il suo posto."_  
«Sai...» iniziò, aveva la voce rauca a causa delle tante urla, non cercò tuttavia di nasconderla o di migliorarla, anche se gli era piaciuto -un pochino- non significava che il comportamento di Thorin andasse bene, assolutamente, non gli avrebbe perdonato facilmente quella sua sfuriata ed era bene che sentisse -e vedesse- quello che gli aveva fatto. Che se ne vergognasse, come si era vergognato lui.   
«Quando mia madre morì,» riprese con tono più sicuro «mio padre uscì letteralmente fuori di testa, e devo dire che non è mai tornato del tutto in sé. Arrivò a comprare il terreno dietro l'ospedale per costruirci un cimitero, il che se ci pensi, non è proprio una scelta azzeccata, insomma, quante persone credi che vogliano ricoverarsi in un ospedale che ha un campo mortuario sul retro? Ma a mio padre non importava, costruì il cimitero e fece seppellire mia madre sulla collina più alta, in modo che affacciandosi alla finestra, avrebbe sempre potuto vedere la sua tomba, anche stando nel suo ufficio all'ultimo piano. Io non capivo, soffriva moltissimo per la perdita di mamma, allora perché far mettere la sua tomba proprio lì? Non sarebbe stato meglio seppellirla da qualche altra parte o farla cremare? Così l'avrebbe dimenticata col tempo e il dolore sarebbe scemato. Ma non è così che funzionano le cose, giusto? Alla fine ci arrivai anche io, niente avrebbe mai fatto stare meglio mio padre, sono passati anni e lui non è più tornato quello di un tempo. Quando mia madre è morta, insieme a lei è morta anche una parte di mio padre, il suo cuore. Per questo ha voluto tenere mamma così vicina, così, ogni volta che si affaccia alla finestra, può vedere la sua tomba e ricordarsi di lei, ricordarsi cosa si provava ad avere un cuore, ad essere completi. Con Bilbo è successa la stessa cosa. Quando se n'è andato si è portato via anche una parte del tuo cuore e io, ingenuamente, per tutto questo tempo ti ho fatto pressione, ho preteso che tu donassi a me il tuo cuore, che io fossi il solo ed unico. Ho cercato di impormi, di scacciare Bilbo dal tuo cuore e dalla tua mente e di prendere il suo posto. Ora mi rendo conto che questo non sarà mai possibile, una parte di te rimarrà sempre innamorata di Bilbo, e non potrò mai avere il tuo cuore per intero, poiché una parte di esso se n'è andata per sempre insieme a lui. Ma io sono stanco di lottare contro questo mulino a vento. Quello che mi hai appena fatto è stato doloroso, sotto molti aspetti, ma mi ha anche aiutato a capire alcune cose, ho aperto gli occhi finalmente. Quindi ti prego, ti supplico, dimmi se ho una qualche possibilità, dimmi se riuscirò mai a guadagnarmi un posto nel tuo cuore, mi basta anche un angolino giuro...» Le lacrime tornarono ad accumularsi negli occhi del giovane «Ti prego... dimmi se un giorno riuscirai mai ad amarmi.»  
Nessuno dei due si mosse per un lungo periodo, così lungo che alla fine Legolas sconsolato stava iniziando a muoversi verso il bordo del letto per scendere e andare via, quando Thorin allontanò le braccia dal volto e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
Stava piangendo.   
Il ragazzo gli si lanciò contro, stringendosi a lui e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo della spalla. Thorin lo avvolse con le sue grandi e forti braccia e rimasero lì, stretti l'uno nell'abbraccio dell'altro entrambi in lacrime. L'uomo iniziò a mormorare parole di scuse, parole dolci, gli cosparse la nuca di baci e lo attirò ancora più stretto a sé e Legolas si beò di quelle carezze, di quelle coccole tanto agognate.  
C'era però ancora un'ultima cosa da fare, e lui lo sapeva bene, se davvero Thorin era disposto a dargli una possibilità, a dare una possibilità a loro come coppia, allora Legolas voleva fare le cose per bene, voleva iniziare a guardare al futuro senza paura di voltarsi indietro.  
Si scostò lentamente dall'abbraccio dell'uomo e lo guardò fisso negli occhi.  
«Domani voglio portarti da mia madre.»


	19. La tomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... ne riparliamo nelle note finali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ღ da oggi conosciuta come la donna che odiava gli Spinner.
> 
> ♠ BEH mi dispiace, come sempre, per la lentezza ma ho una BELLA notizia: HO FINITO DI SCRIVERE TUTTA LA FIC *parte coro angelico in sottofondo e trombette da stadio* quindi voglio farvela molto breve, oggi c'è questo, poi a partire dalla prossima settimana, avevo idea di postare i capitoli rimanenti (che come vedete dalle info sono 4) a cadenza regolare, quindi non lo so magari ogni 2/3 giorni l'uno dall'altro. 
> 
> ♣ Vi ho voluto bene.
> 
> ♦ Non odiatemi.

Quella mattina Thorin si era svegliato circondato dal caldo abbraccio di Legolas, il ragazzo gli stava letteralmente avvinghiato addosso, intrecciato a lui braccia e gambe. Aveva la bocca lievemente dischiusa e respirava piano, sembrava sereno e la cosa fece sentire Thorin uno schifo.  
Aveva violentato un ragazzo, come era stato capace di un simile gesto? Poteva giustificarsi dicendo che si era sentito tradito e in collera con lui, ma niente, niente, avrebbe mai potuto scusare un simile comportamento. In quel momento, stringendo Legolas a sé, giurò che avrebbe passato il resto dei suoi giorni a fare ammenda. Non sentiva di meritarsi quel bellissimo e vivace ragazzo, eppure era proprio di lui che Legolas si era innamorato, il discorso fatto il giorno prima era stato piuttosto chiaro... ma lui? Lui sarebbe mai riuscito ad amarlo? Indubbiamente provava qualcosa per il giovane, qualcosa che diventata più forte ogni secondo passato in sua compagnia, ma era decisamente troppo presto per dargli un qualche nome.  
Thorin restò fermo a pensare per parecchi minuti, poi sentì Legolas inspirare più profondamente e iniziare a stiracchiarsi, segno che si stava ormai svegliando. Osservò il ragazzo allungarsi languidamente tra le lenzuola, stirando i muscoli indolenziti delle gambe e delle braccia sulle quali si potevano ancora scorgere i segni lasciati la sera prima dalle corde.  
L'uomo si sentì ancora più miserabile.  
«Buongiorno.» mormorò Legolas tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro, Thorin gli rispose con un mezzo grugnito e continuò ad osservarlo mentre lui, tranquillissimo, gli si allungava sopra come un gatto e iniziava a strusciare il viso contro il suo petto, l'uomo non poté trattenere un sorriso e abbozzò un paio di carezze sulla testa del giovane. All'improvviso sentì un dolore acuto su un fianco e lanciò un gridolino per niente mascolino mentre osservava, scioccato, il ragazzo che ora se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto.  
«Mi hai appena dato un pizzicotto?»  
«Certo.» confermò lui annuendo energicamente, «Questo era per quello che mi hai fatto ieri, ovviamente non sarà l'ultimo. Continuerò a tirarti pizzicotti fino a quando non mi riterrò soddisfatto, potrebbero volerci anni e, il bello sta nel fatto che non saprai mai quand'è che avrò intenzione di darteli... né in che parte del corpo lo farò. Credo che il non sapere renderà tutto più divertente per me e terrificante per te, vivrai nel terrore per mesi, chiedendoti quando tornerò a colpire. È geniale!»  
Poi unì le dita delle mani, gettò la testa all'indietro e si cimentò in quella che doveva essere una super risata malefica da cattivo dei film. Thorin si trovò a ridere con lui.  
«Ah sì, eh? È dunque questa la tua vendetta, uh? Dovrò correre ai ripari allora.»  
E così dicendo si gettò su di lui facendogli il solletico fino a quando il giovane non divenne rosso dalle tante risate. Alla fine, esausti, tornarono ad accoccolarsi vicini, Legolas con entrambe le gambe sopra i fianchi di Thorin e la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
«Legolas... so che non cambierà molto ma... mi dispiace davvero per ieri.»  
Il ragazzo sospirò mentre con una mano accarezzava lentamente il torace dell'uomo.  
«Lo so, mi hai spaventato, Thorin, molto. Mi... hai fatto male sia fisicamente che emotivamente, anche se immagino che il dolore fisico fosse inevitabile, soprattutto visto che era la mia prima volta.»  
Thorin sollevò la testa e lo fissò atterrito.  
«La tua...? Oh dio!»  
L'uomo fece per alzarsi ma il ragazzo lo trattenne sotto di sé.  
«Ssshh, Thorin non importa, davvero. Cioè, sì, un po' importa, ma comunque il problema è questo. Mi è piaciuto e mi sento uno schifo per questo, mi hai fatto sentire... una puttana che gode nell'essere presa con la forza.»  
Legolas si interruppe e volse lo sguardo altrove, incapace di reggere ulteriormente quello dell'altro. «Ci dev'essere qualcosa di malato dentro di me, insomma, mi hai preso con la forza e a me è piaciuto lo stesso, come può essere possibile?»  
Le lacrime tornarono a riaffiorare ma Thorin fu più veloce, delicatamente gli passò una mano sotto al mento, facendolo tornare a voltare verso di sé.  
«Legolas, ascolta, quello che hai provato... è perfettamente normale per molte persone, quelli sono solo i tuoi gusti. Sospetto che questo non ve lo insegnino al corso di educazione sessuale, ma ognuno a letto ha i propri gusti e i propri bisogni. C'è a chi piace farsi legare, sculacciare o semplicemente a chi piace farlo vaniglia, cioè normale. Non devi mai sentirti in difetto solo perché provi il desiderio di venire dominato quando sei in camera da letto, perché allora dovresti sentirti allo stesso modo per qualsiasi dettaglio che ti riguarda, tipo la tua statura ad esempio, ti vergogni di essere alto?»  
Il giovane scosse la testa. «No.» mormorò.  
«Bene,» riprese Thorin. «E se qualcuno dovesse prenderti in giro per via della tua altezza, tu cosa penseresti?»  
«Beh...» rifletté. «Penserei che chiunque sia è davvero un povero idiota, io sono fatto così, non posso certo abbassare la mia statura di qualche centimetro solo perché a qualcuno non vado bene così come sono.»  
Thorin annuì. «Esatto, con il sesso è la stessa cosa. Tu sei così, fine del discorso.» Si fermò un attimo e la sua espressione si fece più grave. «Mi dispiace solo che tu l'abbia scoperto in questo modo, avrebbe dovuto essere una cosa graduale, questo invece è stato come...»  
«... come gettarmi a bomba in una piscina ghiacciata, più o meno.»  
«Già, pressappoco.»  
Legolas gli sorrise teneramente. «Sai... forse è stato... non vorrei dire "un bene", quindi non lo dirò, che tu l'abbia fatto... altrimenti magari non avrei mai scoperto questo lato di me.»  
«Oh, piccolo.» Thorin gli baciò una tempia. «L'avresti scoperto lo stesso stando insieme a me.»  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi. «Perché anche a te piace essere... dominato?»  
L'uomo rise, stringendoselo contro il petto.  
«No, piccolo,» gli mormorò nell'orecchio. «a me piace dominare.»

Nel pomeriggio Thorin accompagnò Legolas a casa, il ragazzo doveva prendere un po' di vestiti e di libri di testo perché, gli aveva annunciato mentre stavano facendo colazione, aveva intenzione di stabilirsi da lui per un po'. Thorin non aveva trovato niente da obbiettare.  
Una volta caricata in macchina una borsa e lo zaino del giovane si diressero verso l'ospedale.  
«Gira qui, sulla destra.»  
Gli indicò Legolas mentre l'uomo imboccava la strada che li avrebbe condotti al cimitero.  
Parcheggiata l'auto i due varcarono il grande cancello in ferro e si avviarono lungo il sentiero.  
«Sai,» iniziò Legolas mentre procedevano lungo il fianco della collina. «inizialmente in questo cimitero c'era solo mia madre, solo che... beh, alla gente l'idea di un cimitero privato piaceva, specie perché è tenuto molto meglio del cimitero comunale, quindi hanno iniziato a chiedere di poter seppellire qua i loro morti e come puoi ben vedere, mio padre accettò. C'è da dire che non fa pagare niente a nessuno per la manutenzione o altre cose. L'unica regola ferrea è questa: Nessun'altra tomba deve essere posta in cima alla collina. Quel posto è riservato solo ed esclusivamente a mia madre.»  
Thorin grugnì mentre passavano davanti a tombe in marmo splendidamente tenute, sembravano in effetti tutte appena realizzate, l'erba che le circondava era perfettamente curata, così come i molti alberi. Sarebbe stato un luogo perfetto per un pic-nic... se si escludevano certo tutte le tombe.  
In cima alla collina li attendeva una grossa statua di un angelo dai lunghi capelli e con indosso una candida veste, teneva una mano allungata in avanti, con il palmo rivolto all'insù quasi stesse incitando qualcuno a raggiungerlo. Thorin si voltò quindi nella direzione in cui l'angelo guardava e vide l'Ospedale.  
«Sì, abbastanza grottesco, è stato ovviamente, mio padre a volerlo in questa posa. A me piace molto come statua, ma non deve stare molto simpatica alle persone ricoverate, sembra quasi che li stia chiamando a sé, comunque.»  
Legolas lo accompagnò davanti alla lapide, situata proprio sotto ai piedi della statua, poi riprese. «Mamma, questo è Thorin, l'uomo che amo.»  
L'uomo fece qualche passo avanti, chinò il capo davanti alla tomba. «Piacere di conoscerla, signora.» mormorò, poi chiuse gli occhi e disse una breve preghiera, l'unica che si ricordava dai tempi della sua infanzia, e si voltò.  
Legolas era sparito.  
Iniziò a girare intorno alla statua, cercandolo con lo sguardo e, alla fine, lo vide che stava scendendo sul lato destro della collina, perplesso l'uomo lo seguì in silenzio.  
Camminarono per alcuni minuti fino a quando il giovane si fermò di botto e si voltò.  
Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Subito Thorin gli fu accanto, lo abbracciò cercando di consolarlo, ma Legolas scansò le mani e sospingendolo leggermente, lo allontanò da sé.  
«Io... mi dispiace.»  
Thorin non capiva cosa fosse successo, indubbiamente le emozioni in quei giorni erano state tante e la visita alla tomba della madre doveva essere stato troppo per il ragazzo, stava quindi per suggerirgli di tornare alla macchina quando lui, frugandosi nel cappotto, estrasse una busta bianca e gliela porse.  
L'uomo la prese e la osservò, non c'era scritto niente su nessun lato, ma la busta non era sigillata. Estrasse quindi i fogli e lesse le prime righe.  
Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
Milioni di domande si affollarono nella mente di Thorin, milioni di emozioni. Tornò a guardare il ragazzo che continuava a piangere.  
«Mi dispiace davvero.»  
Ripeté, poi si spostò lievemente a sinistra e lo sguardo di Thorin cadde sulla lapide che fino a quel momento era rimasta nascosta dietro al ragazzo.  
I fogli gli caddero di mano, le ginocchia gli cedettero e la vista gli si annebbiò.  
Sulla lapide era inciso il nome di Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *indietreggia cautamente tra le frasche*


	20. La lettera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché ad un certo punto un PoV Bilbo ci voleva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ღ la donna circondata da computer burloni che le fanno gli scherzoni.
> 
> ♠ AH, visto? Ho mantenuto la parola ALMENO PER UNA VOLTA, sono fiera di me *solleva i pugni in aria con fare vittorioso*
> 
> ♣ Siamo a -3 capitoli dalla fine. Quasi non ci credo.
> 
> ♦ Il prossimo capitolo arriverà domenica :D

Caro Thorin,  
probabilmente ti starai chiedendo il perché di questa lettera... sinceramente non lo so nemmeno io, il dottore dice che non mi fa bene rimanere senza fare nulla tutto il giorno, che dovrei aprirmi un po', non dovrei lasciare che la malattia prevalga. Così ho preso due piccioni con una fava e ho iniziato a scrivere, farò qualcosa e _parlerò_ con qualcuno, anche se tu non potrai mai rispondermi. Forse questa più che una lettera andrebbe definita il mio diario... o le mie ultime volontà. No, va bene, il dottore dice che non devo essere negativo, mi chiedo come possa non esserlo ma va bene, non parlerò di cose negative o meglio, di cose _troppo_ negative. Sento comunque il bisogno di spiegarti cos'è successo, di farti capire come sono andate le cose, anche se spero caldamente che questa lettera venga distrutta dopo... beh, dopo che sarò partito per le vacanze, diciamo così. 

Sicuramente ricorderai che, un paio di anni prima che ti incontrassi, mia madre morì. Non ti ho mai raccontato per bene quella storia, ma sento che ora è necessario, spero che così facendo tu possa capire il perché delle mie azioni.  
Mamma era sempre stata una persona allegra e solare, sempre pronta a partire per una nuova avventura, a cacciarsi in qualche guaio, per questo la famiglia di mio padre non l'aveva mai tollerata molto poiché era sempre stata uno spirito libero con parenti ancora più folli di lei. Questo ovviamente era inammissibile per persone ligie al dovere e rispettabili come lo erano i Baggins, tuttavia mio padre l'amava, oh, se l'amava, andò contro tutto e tutti pur di sposarla, per poco mio nonno non lo disconobbe. Tuttavia mia madre, come dicevo, era una persona allegra, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra, sempre con la battuta pronta. Si faceva voler bene e, per quanto tutto il casato Baggins cercasse di resisterle, alla fine vennero tutti stregati da Belladonna Tuc. Quando nacqui io tutti concordarono nel dire che ero la perfetta mescolanza di geni Baggins e Tuc, avevo la propensione di mia madre per l'avventura, ma anche la compostezza di un Baggins. Potevo passare le mie giornate a caccia di rane nello stagno dietro casa con mia madre oppure starmene placidamente disteso in poltrona a leggere un vecchio librone impolverato assieme a mio padre.  
Eravamo felici, davvero, i miei genitori si amavano molto e, anche se ogni tanto litigavano, non rimanevano in collera troppo a lungo. Guardandoli capii che avrei voluto una persona così nella mia vita, che avrei voluto amare qualcuno con la stessa intensità con cui mio padre amava mia madre. Crescendo, quest'idea cominciò a diventare una specie di ossessione. Ero oltremodo preoccupato, poiché non riuscivo a capire come avrei potuto incontrare quell'unico vero amore che io sapevo, _speravo_ , fosse là fuori. Avevo paura di averlo già incontrato e di non averlo riconosciuto, avevo paura d'essere destinato a vivere da solo per colpa di una distrazione momentanea. Un giorno, quindi, chiesi a mia madre come avesse capito che papà era l'uomo giusto per lei, come si era accorta di amarlo. Lei non rispose subito, rimase per lunghi istanti in silenzio, arrivai quasi a credere che non volesse rispondere o, peggio, che non lo sapesse, poi però scrollò il capo e mi raccontò che la sera che aveva conosciuto mio padre, sebbene era stata una notte nuvolosa, lei aveva visto le stelle.  
Poi, una mattina, mamma si sentì male e svenne. Quello fu l'inizio della fine. Per tutto il tempo degli esami e della diagnosi, mamma rimase positiva, anche dopo che il medico le comunicò che poteva non arrivare alla fine del mese. Era fermamente convinta di poter superare anche quella, che con le cure giuste e una buona dose di positività, avrebbe sicuramente debellato il male. La situazione era disperata, tuttavia sia io che mio padre le credemmo, volevamo crederle con tutto il cuore, quindi iniziammo la terapia. Mamma rimase in vita per un anno, undici mesi più di qualsiasi aspettativa, ma per quel tempo in più pagammo un caro prezzo. Ogni giorno che passava la vedevamo spegnersi davanti ai nostri occhi, impotenti. Era sempre meno allegra, aveva sempre meno voglia di uscire all'aria aperta. Finché una mattina svegliandomi, mi resi conto che la madre sorridente e vivace di un tempo non c'era più, si era trasformata in una donna smunta e triste che non aveva nemmeno la forza di alzarsi dal letto, era uno spettro di sé. Per mesi, _mesi_ , cercai di tirarla su, cercai di farla tornare a ridere, cercai di farle riacquistare il suo antico vigore, ma lei era sempre più stanca, sempre più debilitata. Mio padre fu quello che subì il colpo peggiore, mamma era sempre stata il suo pilastro, il centro del suo mondo. Vederla in quello stato per lui fu devastante, cercava di stare accanto alla moglie ogni momento, cercava anche lui di infonderle il coraggio necessario per continuare i trattamenti, per continuare a vivere, non si dava pace, passava ore al computer a cercare cure sperimentali o nuovi trattamenti, consultò ogni singolo dottore che riuscì a rintracciare, pagò specialisti di ogni sorta. Non si arrese mai, mai, fino alla fine.  
Quando mamma morì fu devastante, sotto molti aspetti. Mio padre non si riprese mai più, non l'ho più visto sorridere, non ho più visto quella scintilla di vita che gli danzava nello sguardo quando la mamma era ancora viva. Era come... se si fosse spento, se tutta la sua vitalità fosse sparita assieme a mia madre. Vagava per casa senza una meta precisa, passava ore ad osservare le sue foto, ignorandomi.  
Il giorno in cui Belladonna Tuc morì, persi entrambi i genitori.  
Ora l'idea di trovare il mio unico vero amore mi terrorizzava oltre ogni dire, vedendo in che condizioni si era ridotto mio padre avevo paura di poter diventare come lui o, ancora peggio, che la persona che amavo potesse un giorno diventare in quel modo.  
Poi ti incontrai e, quel giorno, quando i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, nonostante fossimo al chiuso e fosse pieno giorno, vidi le stelle riflesse nei tuoi occhi e capii di essere fregato.  
Ti amo, Thorin, ti ho amato sin da quel primo giorno, e continuerò ad amarti finché mi resterà fiato nei polmoni, ma quando scoprii che ero affetto dallo stesso male di mia madre seppi con certezza che non potevo restarti accanto, non dopo aver già vissuto in prima persona quella malattia, non dopo averne visto gli effetti su mia madre, su mio padre e su di me. Non potevo permettere che ti succedesse lo stesso, non potevo permettere che tu diventassi come mio padre. Il dolore sarebbe stato troppo forte per te, non ti saresti mai ripreso, se ti avessi parlato della mia malattia, tu probabilmente -anzi quasi sicuramente- mi avresti issato su di un piedistallo e anche dopo la mia morte avresti continuato a venerare il ricordo di me, avresti rinunciato ad andare avanti con la tua vita per rimanere legato al mio ricordo. Non potevo permettertelo. Sei un uomo troppo buono Thorin e hai sofferto già troppo per poterti permettere di vivere da solo il resto dei tuoi giorni, meriti di avere accanto qualcuno che ti ami, meriti di amare di nuovo.  
Ho chiesto al mio dottore di aiutarmi, la mia idea iniziale era quella di sparire semplicemente dalla tua vita, ma probabilmente così non ti saresti dato pace comunque, quindi ti lasciai credere che tra me e Draak ci fosse del tenero, cosa assolutamente falsa, te lo dico giusto a scopo informativo, ma Draak era un mio vecchio amico... beh, se si può considerare amico il medico che prende in cura prima tua madre e poi te. E per di più è felicemente sposato da quasi 10 anni, quindi non avevi proprio niente di cui preoccuparti. Non ha preso molto bene il tuo pestaggio, sai? Credo proprio che tu abbia ferito il suo orgoglio o qualcosa di simile. Anche se proprio non capisco come possa fartene una colpa, anche lui ha ammesso che avrebbe fatto lo stesso se fosse stato lui a sospettare un tradimento. Credo che non ti sopporti perché gli ricordi troppo se stesso. Poi ovviamente è arrabbiato con me, perché non crede che io abbia fatto la scelta giusta tenendoti all'oscuro. Ma non mi aspetto che qualcun altro capisca, non mi aspetto nemmeno che tu mi capisca, sono felice della scelta che ho fatto, sono felice di sapere che ora sei da qualche parte ad odiarmi perché ti ho fatto soffrire. Almeno così quando si presenterà l'occasione potrai di nuovo amare qualcuno, senza preoccuparti stupidamente di restare fedele al ricordo di qualcuno che non c'è più. 

Vivere in ospedale può riservare delle sorprese inaspettate, qualche settimana fa, per puro caso, uno dei ragazzi che frequenta la tua scuola è passato davanti alla porta della mia camera, aveva le braccia cariche di bevande e merendine, poi, proprio mentre passava davanti alla mia porta, una bottiglietta d'acqua gli è scivolata dalle mani ed è rotolata dentro, lui è corso a recuperarla e in quel momento ci siamo guardati, l'ho riconosciuto subito, era presente alla festa di inizio anno alla quale abbiamo partecipato. L'avevo sorpreso a fissarti e la cosa mi aveva reso abbastanza geloso, ma ora come ora, inizio a credere che non sia stato solo un caso, ci siamo incontrati di nuovo per un motivo, e quel motivo sei tu.

Legolas è veramente un ragazzo fantastico, da quel primo giorno ha continuato a venirmi a trovare, così ho scoperto tante cose, tipo che il proprietario dell'ospedale è suo padre, o che il mio dottore è al centro di un pettegolezzo riguardante un certo sosia che va avanti ormai da un paio di anni, Legolas sa per certo che questo famigerato sosia è uno dei professori della vostra scuola. Mi è venuto da ridere al solo pensiero che tu possa lavorare fianco a fianco di un uomo che rassomiglia così tanto a Draak, visti i trascorsi. Sai, non credo che tu abbia mai conosciuto Legolas, lui fa parte della sezione classica, ma non è uno di quei ragazzetti con la puzza sotto il naso e una scopa su per il culo, è veramente un ragazzo simpatico e a modo, mi piace. Ho chiesto a Legolas se si fosse preso una cotta per te, lui è arrossito vistosamente e ha annuito, stranamente insieme ad un pizzico di gelosia ho provato anche... sollievo. Il sentimento che vedo riflesso nei suoi occhi è sincero. Segno che è la persona giusta per te.

Ieri ho fatto una lunga chiacchierata con Legolas, gli ho raccontato quello che già ho scritto qui, e gli ho chiesto di farmi una promessa. So che sarai un vero stronzo con lui, ma sono sicuro che Legolas riuscirà ad abbattere le tue barriere. Lui sarà la tua Belladonna Tuc.

Non credo di riuscire più ad aggiornare questa lettera, mi sento sempre più debole. Abbine cura, Thorin, ti prego, tu meriti di essere felice, tu meriti Legolas e tutta la felicità che lui saprà darti. 

Ti amo.


	21. Festa in maschera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draak non è un animale socievole, ma tutti noi abbiamo bisogno di un Party Dad nelle nostre vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ღ sarò presuntuosa, ma in questo momento SENTO che preferirebbe tornare a correggere i miei, di capitoli.
> 
> ♠ Ultimamente non sto ringraziando più voi lettori... avevo in mente di fare un post finale nell'ultimo capitolo, ma comunque sappiate che vi voglio Pene <3
> 
> ♣ Siamo a -2 capitoli dalla fine *woa*
> 
> ♦ Il prossimo capitolo uscirà mercoledì :3

_12 Anni fa..._

Draak sospirò, per la quinta volta nel giro di 10 minuti. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare di partecipare a quella festa in maschera, sarebbe stato molto più felice se fosse rimasto a casa in tuta, magari sdraiato sul suo bellissimo -e costosissimo- divano a leggere un buon libro.   
Invece il suo nuovo capo era stato così maledettamente insistente, così maledettamente allegro di poter organizzare una festa per tutto il personale dell'ospedale, dai primari agli inservienti, che Draak non aveva saputo dire di no. O meglio, ci aveva provato, in due diverse occasioni, ma entrambe le volte Thranduil si era limitato a ignorarlo, liquidando la cosa con un gesto vago della mano ed un "Vorrà dire che te lo richiederò quando avrai le idee un po' più chiare".   
Sospirò di nuovo, era snervante avere un capo così eccentrico come il suo, ma Thranduil era un direttore esemplare... quando non girava per l'ospedale con uno dei suoi abiti colorati, importunando dottori e pazienti, mostrando in giro le foto di sua moglie, o di suo figlio, o di nuovo, della moglie con in braccio il figlio, o di lui che stringeva a sé la moglie mentre questa teneva tra le braccia il bambino.   
Ormai Draak lavorava con lui da un paio di anni e aveva capito che per Thranduil loro -i dottori, le infermiere e tutto il resto dello staff - non erano semplici dipendenti, li considerava come una grande famiglia allargata e non perdeva mai occasione per invitare a cena questo o quel dottore, fare regali alle infermiere il giorno del loro compleanno o allestire a sorpresa piccoli rinfreschi in area relax così che tutti potessero gustare degli ottimi manicaretti -rigorosamente cucinati dalla moglie, come ci teneva sempre a precisare- tra una pausa e l'altra.   
Spesso sia la moglie che il piccolo venivano a trovarlo all'ospedale, cosa che inizialmente aveva fatto storcere il naso a Draak, almeno prima che avesse modo di conoscerli, dopo... beh dopo non era più riuscito a guardarli con quell'aria di biasimo. Erano, semplicemente, una famiglia troppo folle e felice per poterli giudicare. Era felice che quell'ospedale fosse gestito da una persona così. Segretamente, sperava di poter diventare come lui un giorno, sperava di trovare quella persona che avrebbe reso così luminose e spensierate le sue giornate.   
«Aaah, Draak, finalmente ti ho trovato!»  
La calda voce del suo capo lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, voltò dunque lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Thranduil che gli si avvicinava tenendo a braccetto sua moglie. Il dottore non poté fare a meno di sollevare un sopracciglio alla vista dei costumi dei coniugi. Lei indossava uno strano costume di pelliccia scura e una passata con attaccate un palco di corna, lui invece una tunica verde pallido con decorazioni argentate, una strana corona che sembrava fatta con rami e foglie e... un paio di occhiali da discoteca rosa. Istantaneamente decise che era meglio non fare domande. Li salutò quindi con un cortese cenno del capo e aspettò che gli si affiancassero.  
«Allora, di', ti stai divertendo?»  
Thranduil era chiaramente su di giri e Draak non voleva rovinargli l'umore affermando che no, non si stava divertendo perché la sala era troppo affollata, la musica era troppo alta -anche se in realtà era solo lui ad avere un udito un po' troppo sensibile- e che quindi voleva andarsene di lì il più velocemente possibile. Si limitò quindi ad annuire.  
«Bene, come sempre avevo ragione io. Ovviamente. Oh, ora che ci penso, non ti azzardare ad andare via per la prossima ora, devo presentare a tutti il nuovo pediatra. Ufficialmente dovrebbe iniziare la settimana prossima ma sai, non potevo certo lasciarmi scappare l'occasione di presentarlo in grande stile, ti pare?»  
Un brivido corse lungo la spina dorsale del dottore, e per un attimo provò pietà per quel pover'uomo che di lì a poco sarebbe stato al centro dell'attenzione collettiva, non lo invidiava proprio.   
Rimase qualche altro minuto a discorrere con i due coniugi poi, cortesemente, si allontanò con la scusa di dover raggiungere i bagni, prima che Thranduil potesse aggiungere altro, si addentrò quindi tra la folla, non doveva andare davvero in bagno, doveva solo allontanarsi.  
Allontanarsi dal rumore, dalle risate, dalle persone.   
Con poche falcate attraversò la sala e si infilò in uno dei corridoi laterali, dove le spesse mura attutivano un po' della musica e del chiacchiericcio generale, ma a Draak ancora non bastava, doveva allontanarsi ancora di più. Si addentrò quindi nel corridoio, senza una meta precisa, aveva solo bisogno di un po' di pace. Dopo sarebbe tornato dentro, pronto a fingersi allegro, a socializzare con tutti e a fare la conoscenza del nuovo arrivato. Dopo però. Ora doveva starsene un po' da solo con i propri pensieri. Sapeva benissimo d'essere una persona particolare, lo era stato fin da piccolo, non aveva mai amato molto la compagnia degli altri esseri umani, preferiva di gran lunga starsene in disparte. Solo con i propri pensieri. Inizialmente i suoi genitori si erano preoccupati di questo suo atteggiamento, pensando che un bambino così schivo e riservato non avrebbe mai potuto avere una vita spensierata e felice. Lo avevano quindi costretto ad essere amichevole con gli altri bambini, quando tornava a casa da scuola, praticamente lo spingevano fuori per farlo giocare con gli altri bimbi del quartiere, come un bambino normale.   
Draak aveva provato ad esserlo, Dio solo sapeva quanto c'aveva davvero provato, aveva sorriso a quei bambini, aveva giocato con loro, ma non era servito a niente. Paradossalmente si sentiva più solo stando in mezzo ad una folla che quando se ne stava seduto in un angolo. Alla fine, fortunatamente, i suoi genitori si erano accorti che costringerlo ad interagire con il prossimo non funzionava, che serviva solo a renderlo infelice, quindi semplicemente, lo avevano lasciato stare, interessandosi dei suoi passatempi ma lasciandolo libero di decidere da solo come trascorrere il suo tempo libero, e lui gliene era stato tremendamente grato.   
Immerso nei propri pensieri svoltò l'angolo e venne colpito in pieno petto da qualcosa di duro. Sbatté le palpebre stupito e abbassò lo sguardo, l'oggetto che lo aveva colpito ora giaceva ai suoi piedi, una freccia di plastica. Ma cosa?  
«Cielo, mi scusi!»   
Davanti al dottore comparve un uomo tutto trafelato, per poco Draak non scoppiò a ridere guardandolo. Indossava una strana calzamaglia nera sotto a quella che aveva tutta l'aria d'essere un'autentica cotta di maglia, legata alla cintura aveva una spada -palesemente di gomma- e tra le mani reggeva un arco giocatolo e una faretra mezza vuota. Era oltremodo ridicolo.  
«Si figuri, è stata colpa mia.»  
Draak squadrò meglio l'uomo che ormai gli stava davanti, era molto più basso di lui, e, abbigliamento ridicolo a parte, era davvero... _grazioso_. Capelli castani, lunghi fino alle spalle tenuti legati in una coda bassa, mento squadrato parzialmente nascosto dietro un pizzetto davvero sexy, si chiese che effetto gli avrebbe fatto sulla pelle, lo avrebbe irritato? O gli avrebbe fatto il solletico? Aveva una voglia matta di scoprirlo.  
L'uomo, totalmente ignaro dei sui pensieri gli sorrise cordiale, si mise l'arco sulla spalla e allungò la mano libera verso di lui.  
«Comunque piacere, sono Bowman. Bard Bowman, il nuovo pediatra.»  
A quel punto Draak non poté fare a meno di ridere, ma allungò comunque la mano per stringergliela.  
« _Bowman?_ Sul serio?» disse indicando con un gesto l'arco finto. Bard sollevò le spalle scuotendo la testa.  
«Amico, se non avessi un po' di autoironia sarei rovinato.»  
Draak annuì, comprensivo, anche lui c'era passato, dovevi imparare a ridere di te stesso se non volevi che fossero gli altri a ridere di te.   
«Anche io non sono stato particolarmente fortunato. Sono Draak Goldlover. Ma se ti azzarderai mai a chiamarmi per cognome, sarà l'ultima cosa che dirai.»  
Bard rise di cuore e Draak non poté fare a meno di osservarlo rapito, fino a quel momento non aveva mia provato un desiderio così forte e quasi istantaneo verso qualcuno, c'erano state delle relazioni in passato, ma erano state tutte molto scialbe e di breve durata, i suoi partner -uomini o donne che fossero- semplicemente, non lo interessavano abbastanza, potevano essere bellissimi e intelligentissimi, ma gli mancava sempre qualcosa, quel qualcosa che avrebbe fatto desiderare a Draak di trascorrere del tempo con loro invece che da solo. Quel qualcosa non c'era mai stato, in nessuno di loro e lui, puntualmente, si stancava della loro compagnia, si stancava di fingere di voler stare con loro, e semplicemente, li lasciava a sé stessi. Bard invece gli suscitava qualcosa, qualcosa che in passato non aveva mai provato, per la prima volta in vita sua, Draak voleva conoscere una persona, voleva parlarci, voleva essere suo amico e anche qualcosa di più volendo. Ma era tutto così ridicolo. Avevano scambiato solo un paio di frasi di cortesia, si conoscevano da nemmeno cinque minuti e lui non poteva già provare qualcosa per quell'uomo. Semplicemente era troppo presto, troppo illogico.   
«Draak, mi sa che dovrò chiederti di restituirmi la mano.»  
Solo in quel momento lui abbassò lo sguardo, accorgendosi che ancora non lo aveva lasciato andare. Si staccò quindi da lui, schiarendosi la voce per mascherare un minimo l'imbarazzo cercò qualcos'altro di cui parlare.  
«Allora, ehm... saresti vestito da...?»  
Bard lo guardò con una strana luce negli occhi, regalandogli un sorrisetto sghembo davvero adorabile.  
«Oh, in realtà non lo so nemmeno io.» Indicò con un gesto vago della mano il suo abbigliamento.   
«Thranduil ha pensato bene di dirmi solo all'ultimo che questa era una festa in maschera, quindi ho raccattato le prime cose che ho trovato e che mi sembravano un minimo coordinate.»  
Draak scosse la testa ridacchiando, evidentemente il suo senso di coordinazione capi era completamente diverso da quello del pediatra.  
«E poi parli tu,» riprese Bard chinandosi per raccattare la freccia di plastica che fino a quel momento era stata dimenticata ai piedi di Draak. «da cosa dovresti essere vestito? Steve Jobs?»  
L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo sul suo abbigliamento, indossava un dolcevita nero con un paio di pantaloni di cotone dello stesso colore e scarpe lucide. Sarebbe morto prima di mascherarsi sul serio.  
«In realtà non sono mascherato da niente, è già tanto se non venuto a questa stupida festa.» ammise sinceramente, non aveva voglia di fingere, non con Bard. Lui lo guardò per un lungo istante, con sguardo critico e per un attimo Draak ebbe paura d'aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, poi lo vide scuotere la testa.  
«Amico credo proprio che tu sia un drago.»  
Il medico si gelò sul poso a sentire quelle parole, lo stava forse prendendo in giro? Fece per aprire la bocca e rispondergli per le rime, ma Bard lo precedette.  
«Non ti sto insultando, stavo solo riflettendo. Perché vedi, dici che non volevi venire alla festa -anche se poi sei venuto, credo per una qualche sorta di lealtà nei confronti di Thranduil- quindi suppongo che tu sia un po' asociale, in più sei qua da solo, il che conferma pienamente la mia idea, inoltre le tue scarpe sembrano squamate e i tuoi occhi, mio Dio, hai degli occhi fantastici, ad un occhio distratto possono sembrare marroni, ma non lo sono, non lo sono neanche un po'. Sono dorati, con sfumature rosse sui bordi e giusto una spolverata di castano attorno all'iride, non ho mai visto occhi così, e uniti al tuo abbigliamento scuro e alla tua altezza dai proprio l'impressione d'essere una qualche sorta di grande predatore. Poi sì, certo, sentendo il tuo nome non si può _non_ pensare ai draghi, quindi sei decisamente un drago. E lo dico con tutto il rispetto possibile.»  
Draak non sapeva se essere ammirato dalla sorprendente capacità d'osservazione di Bard, lusingato per i complimenti o offeso per le sue deduzioni, che erano comunque vere. Lo scioccava il sapere che quell'uomo appena conosciuto era riuscito a capire così tanto di lui con così poche informazioni. Una strana sensazione iniziò ad agitarsi nel petto dell'uomo, ma non poteva essere amore. Assolutamente no. Eppure quella sensazione non voleva andarsene, era ovviamente attratto dall'uomo che gli stava davanti, ma era uno strano tipo di attrazione, come se davanti a lui fosse stato messo un tesoro di inestimabile valore e lui volesse solo prenderlo tra le braccia e tenerselo stretto addosso per il resto della vita, battendosi contro chiunque avesse cercato di portarglielo via... forse era davvero un drago, e aveva appena trovato il suo forziere d'oro. _Cazzo no_ , sul serio, erano trascorsi sì e no cinque minuti dal loro primo incontro, non esistevano cazzate come l'amore a prima vista e il colpo di fulmine.  
«E poi...» continuò Bard con un bizzarro sorrisino sulle labbra. «...se tu dici d'essere vestito da drago, io posso dire d'essere vestito da cacciatore di draghi, sarà un costume di coppia.»  
Ripensandoci, forse l'amore a prima vista poteva esistere.


	22. Quotidianità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessusamente sessuoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ღ stasera ha assistito a quello che forse è stato il più grande passo avanti nella storia dell'umanità.
> 
> ♠ Scusate per il ritardo >< (ma se non tardassi ad uppare non sarei io no? per fortuna il ritardo è stato solo di un giorno ahahah!)
> 
> ♣ Credo che questo sia uno dei capitoli più lunghi che abbia scritto (se non addirittura il più lungo -trovate tutte le allusioni che volete-) ed è solo un grandissimo pretesto per buttarci dentro scene di sesso di due coppie diverse però xD quindi ad un certo punto ci sarà uno stacco e i personaggi cambieranno (e la seconda coppia ha proprio uno spazietto rispetto all'altra, perdono ><).
> 
> ♦ L'ultimo capitolo arriverà Domenica ❀

Il tutto era iniziato quando, dopo la fine della sua prima ora di lezione, uno dei suoi studenti si era attardato in aula per chiedergli un’informazione. Niente di strano, insomma, la solita routine dell'insegnate, non era la prima volta che quello stesso ragazzo si attardava per chiedergli qualcosa. Jim quindi, sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore, aveva gentilmente ascoltato i dubbi del suo alunno e tentato di spiegargli in pochi secondi il concetto. Il ragazzo tuttavia, era noto per non essere particolarmente ferrato in nessuna materia, quindi Jim aveva dovuto ripetersi un paio di volte, cercando ogni volta di scegliere le parole più elementari che riuscisse per rendere il concetto più semplice possibile. Alla fine il ragazzo non pareva aver afferrato a pieno il discorso, ma comunque lo ringraziò promettendo che avrebbe approfondito il discorso per conto suo e, in caso, sarebbe tornato da lui a porgli altre domande. Jim l'aveva salutato con un sorriso e un cenno del capo, tornando poi a controllare le schede che avrebbe dovuto distribuire agli alunni della seconda ora che, proprio in quel momento, stavano iniziando ad affollare la classe  
Un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale. Non dovette nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo per capire qual era la causa, Sebastian era entrato nell'aula.  
Sentiva lo sguardo dell'altro fisso su di sé e, benché ormai stessero insieme da tempo, non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi a quegli occhi, all'intensità con cui lo osservavano e, onestamente, sospettava che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi.  
Sebastian era impetuoso, possessivo e dannatamente sexy, possedeva certamente il carattere più forte che lui avesse mai visto, un suo solo sguardo e perfino Mycroft, il preside dell'istituto, indietreggiava. L'ultima volta che i due si erano scontrati, il giorno in cui Sebastian aveva deciso -ovviamente di testa sua- di andare a dire allo stesso preside che non aveva più intenzione di tenere nascosta la loro relazione per paura che potessero licenziare Jim e cacciare lui, Mycroft era saltato su tutte le furie e aveva sbraitato per cinque minuti buoni, nonostante Greg, il professor Lestrade -che era già nella stanza quando loro erano arrivati- avesse cercato di calmarlo, facendogli notare che comunque quella non era la prima relazione studente/insegnate che saltava fuori, quindi avrebbe potuto anche lasciar correre. Mentre Jim se ne stava seduto lì a chiedersi quali altri professori avessero quel tipo di relazione, Sebastian si era alzato molto lentamente, puntando i suoi occhi dritti in quelli dell'uomo infuriato di fronte a loro.  
«Mettiamo le cose in chiaro, _preside._ » aveva iniziato lui, con voce bassa e ferma. «Non siamo venuti qua a chiederle il permesso, sicuramente non smetterò di stare con lui solo perché _lei_ ,» nel dirlo aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, squadrando Mycroft da capo a piedi con aria lievemente disgustata «mi dice di non farlo. Jim è mio. _Mio_. Se lo faccia andare giù, in un modo o nell'altro, non mi interessa.»  
Mycroft era diventato rosso di rabbia e si era proteso in avanti sulla scrivania, ma qualunque cosa volesse dire ai due gli era morta in gola, aveva scorto qualcosa negli occhi di Sebastian che lo aveva congelato sul posto.  
Il ragazzo quindi aveva salutato sia lui che Greg, che se ne stava al fianco di Mycroft, guardandolo con un'espressione da "io te l'avevo detto", poi l'aveva preso sotto braccio ed erano usciti.  
Da quel giorno Mycroft evitava accuratamente di avvicinarsi a loro, preferendo comunicare con lui tramite telefono o per mail.  
Sebastian era, per certi versi, spaventoso, spesso si chiedeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se non l'avesse trovato e soccorso, inutile dire che se lo immaginava a capo di una qualche organizzazione criminale.  
Scrollò lievemente il capo e tornò a concentrarsi sulla realtà, salutò i suoi studenti e diede inizio alla lezione, cercando in tutti i modi di ignorare lo sguardo attento di Sebastian che non lo lasciava un attimo.  
Finita la lezione il ragazzo gli si era avvicinato con noncuranza e, mentre gli altri studenti stavano sfilando lentamente verso l'uscita, lo aveva urtato lievemente ad una spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Jim allora si era finalmente voltato a guardarlo per la prima volta e ad attenderlo aveva trovato uno sguardo puramente collerico. Il professore ne era rimasto totalmente spiazzato e aveva quindi aperto la bocca per chiedere quale fosse il problema, ma Sebastian aveva liquidato la cosa con un «A casa.» Lasciando Jim in stato totalmente confusionale.  
Non capiva il perché dell'ira negli occhi del ragazzo, quella mattina prima di arrivare a scuola Sebastian gli era parso normale, quindi doveva per forza essergli successo qualcosa, nel corso di quella prima ora scolastica, che lo aveva oltremodo irritato.  
Il resto della giornata era trascorso veloce, Jim era passato da una lezione all'altra senza nemmeno accorgersene, arrivata l'ora di tornare a casa non sapeva bene nemmeno cosa avesse detto ai suoi studenti durante quelle ore, troppo confuso riguardo lo strano comportamento di Sebastian per preoccuparsene.  
Mentre se ne stava in piedi accanto all'entrata della scuola ad aspettare l'arrivo del ragazzo, sentì il telefono in tasca vibrare un'unica volta, tirò quindi fuori il dispositivo e si corrucciò, gli era arrivato un messaggio da parte di Sebastian.  
_Sono già a casa, sbrigati._  
La confusione dell'uomo aumentò ulteriormente, non capiva il comportamento del giovane, sembrava quasi che ce l'avesse con lui.  
Tornò a casa in un lampo, entrò come una furia lanciando la borsa e la giacca per terra.  
«Sebastian?»  
La casa era buia e silenziosa, il professore provò a chiamare il suo compagno un'altra volta mentre avanzava nell'appartamento, tuttavia non ricevette risposta. La paura iniziò ad insidiarsi nel suo cuore, Sebastian poteva non essere tornato a casa, magari gli era successo qualcosa dopo che aveva inviato il messaggio. Aprì ogni porta, con ansia sempre maggiore, continuando a chiamarlo a gran voce, alla fine, entrando in camera, lo vide seduto sulla poltrona di fianco al letto, la morsa gelida che gli aveva attanagliato il cuore svanì.  
«Sebastian,» iniziò avvicinandoglisi, «che succede? Mi hai fatto spaventare.»  
Il ragazzo tuttavia non si mosse, rimase con le gambe leggermente divaricate, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, le mani giunte e la testa appoggiata su di esse. I suoi occhi lo seguivano come un falco con la preda.  
«Inginocchiati.»  
Non fu che un sussurro, ma ebbe la forza di scuotere Jim fin nel profondo. L'uomo lentamente fece come gli era stato ordinato, portando le mani dietro la schiena, in attesa. Solo in quel momento Sebastian si mosse, si sollevò dalla poltrona e, con passi misurati, lo aggirò.  
«Chiudi gli occhi.»  
Obbedì immediatamente, brividi eccitati gli corsero lungo tutto il corpo, non capiva lo strano comportamento di Sebastian, ma amava quei loro _momenti speciali._  
Sentì qualcosa premere insistentemente sulle labbra, e quando le aprì, l'altro vi spinse dentro una sfera di gomma, legandogliela poi dietro la testa, una _ball gag_? Quando l'aveva comprata?  
Sì, ultimamente avevano iniziato ad esplorare anche quel lato della loro relazione, ma era una cosa che facevano insieme, decidevano cosa provare e agivano di conseguenza, quella era la prima volta che Sebastian si procurava un giocattolo da usare su di lui senza prima chiederglielo. La cosa avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo, anche perché Sebastian era ancora un ragazzo, non certo un esperto di quel mondo, poteva spingersi troppo in là e far del male ad entrambi, eppure allo stesso tempo, il fatto che avesse preso l'iniziativa senza consultarlo, in un certo qual modo, lo eccitava.  
«Vi ho visti, sai...» mormorò il giovane, la voce proveniva di nuovo da davanti a lui, quindi suppose si fosse spostato di nuovo. Avvertì uno spostamento d'aria e poi le mani dell'altro furono su di lui, abbassandogli lentamente la zip dei pantaloni. «...tu e quella troietta, durante la fine della prima ora.»  
Jim non capiva a cosa si stesse riferendo, la mano del giovane sul suo pene in via di erezione non aiutava affatto il suo cervello a connettersi. Sebastian strinse la presa sul suo membro e lui sussultò.  
«Quello ti sorride, non mi piace come lo fa ma, ancor di più, non mi piace come tu gli sorridi, James. Devi forse dirmi qualcosa?»  
Jim rabbrividì di piacere, Sebastian lo chiamava col suo nome di battesimo solo durante quelle occasioni, cosa che lui adorava. Mosse istintivamente il bacino avanti, verso la mano del giovane che continuava a stringerlo senza però accennare a muoversi.  
«Lo vuoi, James?» Sebastian parlò direttamente contro il suo orecchio, facendolo gemere senza ritegno. «Vuoi quel ragazzino efebico? Vorresti sprofondare nel suo piccolo e dolce culetto?»  
Finalmente un pensiero razionale riuscì a farsi strada nel cervello di Jim, ottenebrato dal piacere, senza pensarci aprì gli occhi andando a cercare quelli dell'altro. Non potendo parlare, scosse violentemente la testa, avrebbe voluto muoversi, sollevare le braccia ed abbracciare il suo ragazzo, rassicurarlo in qualche modo, ma l'altro fu più veloce, scattò in avanti assestandogli una sonora pacca sul culo. Jim urlò gettando la testa all'indietro, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore attutito dalla biancheria e dai pantaloni.  
«Questo è per aver aperto gli occhi.»  
Poi si sporse e depositò un leggero bacio sulla punta del suo naso, iniziando allo stesso tempo a muovere lentamente la mano sulla sua erezione.  
«Non vuoi il cazzo di qualcun altro, dico bene? Tu vuoi solo il mio.»  
L'uomo annuì gemendo quando l'altro si sporse per afferrargli il lobo dell'orecchio tra le labbra, succhiandolo.  
«Tu sei mio, James.» affermò sicuro il ragazzo, iniziando a pompare con maggior vigore l'erezione, mentre con l'altra mano si infilava a forza dentro i suoi pantaloni, agguantandogli la natica che poco prima aveva sculacciato.  
«Solo io posso vederti così.» Sebastian iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui, senza mai smettere di muovere la mano e allo stesso tempo, stringendogli la natica per tirarselo più vicino. Jim aveva la mascella dolorante a causa della pallina, sentiva la bava scivolargli lungo il mento, il dolore provocato dalla cintura dei pantaloni in tensione, il bruciore dello schiaffo e dalla stretta di quelle mani che adorava. Non capiva più niente, tutto quello che riusciva a fare era muovere il bacino gemendo sempre più forte per averne di più, ancora di più. In quel momento il ragazzo si staccò da lui, abbandonandolo lì, un gemito di pura frustrazione lasciò le labbra spalancate dell'uomo. Sebastian sorrise, un basso suono che andò solo ad accentuare l'erezione di Jim, ormai dura come un pezzo di marmo.  
L'altro, semplicemente, allungò le mani per slacciargli la cintura dei pantaloni e sfilargliela dai passanti. Si rimise poi in piedi, aggirando nuovamente il corpo tremante di Jim, un altro spostamento d'aria e una lieve pressione sulle spalle costrinsero l'uomo ad abbassarsi sul pavimento, tenendo però il culo sollevato. Sentì poi la propria cintura passargli attorno alle braccia e venire chiusa, ora era totalmente alla mercé del giovane.  
«Solo io posso scopare questo culo stretto.»  
Continuò Sebastian, abbassandogli i pantaloni e afferrandogli le natiche con le mani, divaricandogliele. L'aria fredda della stanza andò ad accarezzare le sue parti intime e Jim mugolò cercando di muoversi, non era mai stato così esposto davanti a Sebastian, non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, ma era comunque imbarazzante.  
Un altro sonoro schiaffo gli arrivò dritto sulla stessa natica di prima. «Non muoverti.» intimò l'altro, la voce resa roca dall'eccitazione. Jim gemette a gran voce, il membro che ormai gocciolava liquido preseminale sul pavimento.  
Sebastian si chinò su di lui, sporgendosi fino a raggiungere il suo orecchio, strusciando la sua considerevole erezione tra le natiche dell'altro.  
«Vuoi che ti scopi, James?» disse succhiandogli il lobo. Jim annuii freneticamente, muovendo il bacino indietro in modo da andare contro quell'erezione ancora costretta nei pantaloni.  
«Non saprei. Sei stato un bravo bambino, James? Credi di meritarti il mio cazzo?»  
Un dito del ragazzo andò ad asciugargli la bava che ormai scorreva copiosa lungo il mento dell'uomo, poi con quella stessa mano il giovane tornò ad accarezzargli le natiche, il dito bagnato dalla sua saliva girava pigramente attorno al suo orifizio. Jim emise un verso strozzato e mosse ancora una volta il bacino indietro, cercando di spingere quel dito ad affondare nel fascio di muscoli. Sebastian tornò a sollevarsi e gli assestò un'altra pacca sul culo, questa volta così forte da farlo guaire.  
«Sei un bambino cattivo, James, perché dovrei premiarti riempiendoti col mio cazzo?»  
Un altro schiaffo, questa volta sull'altra natica, poi un altro ancora, mentre il dito si faceva lentamente strada dentro di lui, muovendosi. L'uomo gridò inarcandosi più che poteva, rilassò i muscoli a quell'invasione tanto agognata e cercò di resistere alla tentazione di continuare a spingersi indietro.  
Un secondo dito venne aggiunto al primo, mentre qualcosa di viscido e freddo veniva fatto colare sul suo buco, probabilmente lubrificante, tremò a causa del freddo gel che stava spandendo nell'aria un leggero odore di ciliegia, Sebastian adorava le ciliegie.  
Udì il rumore del gancio che teneva la pallina sciogliersi, e la ball gag gli venne gentilmente tolta, mosse cautamente la mascella dolorante e, con la guancia sinistra premuta contro il pavimento, si arrischiò a guardarsi dietro le spalle.  
Sebastian se ne stava lì, due dita sprofondate nel suo culo e uno sguardo famelico, la sua erezione era così grossa che sembrava stesse per spaccare la zip dei pantaloni. Un colpo secco col polso e Jim spalancò la bocca, sussultando.  
«Guardati,» mormorò continuando a scoparlo con le dita «così voglioso, così lascivo, potrei farti qualsiasi cosa ora e tu me lo permetteresti, vero?» Mosse di nuovo il polso in quel modo, e Jim urlò ad un passo dall'orgasmo. Sebastian parve intuire quanto fosse vicino a concludere, allungò quindi il braccio in avanti e strizzò l'erezione di Jim tra le mani, soffocando quell'onda che altrimenti l'avrebbe travolto.  
«Non ti azzardare a venire, James.»  
Implacabile, continuò ad affondare le dita in lui tenendogli l'erezione saldamente stretta in pugno.  
Jim ansimava e gemeva senza ritegno, voleva di più, voleva sentire Sebastian farsi strada dentro di lui. Cercò nuovamente i suoi occhi «Ti prego...» Aveva un tono implorante e la voce resa roca dalle urla, ma non gli importava, volava solo che Sebastian lo scopasse fino a fargli dimenticare anche il suo nome.  
Il ragazzo colse al volo la supplica e, in pochi istanti, le dita vennero rimosse, il pene di Sebastian si fece strada nelle sue carni in un lungo affondo, non si fermò ad aspettare, non andò piano, lo penetrò in un'unica spinta decisa, proprio come voleva lui.  
Poi, con una mano stretta al suo fianco e l'altra ancora saldamente stretta attorno all'erezione, il ragazzo iniziò a muoversi. Le spinte contro il suo culo furono brutali, implacabili, Sebastian non gli dava tregua, andava a colpire sempre più velocemente contro il suo culo, il rumore delle carni che sbattevano le une contro le altre era uno dei suoni più erotici che Jim avesse mai sentito, battuto solo dai rochi gemiti del compagno, che ora era tornato a chinarsi su di lui, gemendogli quindi direttamente nell'orecchio.  
«Sto per venirti dentro, James. Voglio marchiarti.» Il roco sussurro di Sebastian, unito al piacere provocatogli nell'udire quelle parole, furono la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Non potendosi più trattenere Jim venne urlando di gioia, seguito pochi istanti dopo dal ragazzo che, come aveva promesso, si svuotò dentro di lui con un grugnito.  
I due collassarono sul pavimento, felicemente esausti, subito le mani di Sebastian andarono a slacciargli la cintura, permettendo a Jim di muovere nuovamente gli arti intorpiditi. L’uomo, di nuovo padrone del proprio corpo, andrò ad accoccolarsi accanto all’altro e si strinsero in un abbraccio.  
Erano sdraiati sul pasticcio di sperma e bava di Jim, lui si sentiva appiccicoso a causa del sudore, del lubrificante e dello sperma che stava già iniziando a colargli dalle natiche, ma non gli importava; voleva rimanere tra le braccia di Sebastian e farsi coccolare un altro po'.  
«Non voglio che tu rimanga da solo con quel tipo.»  
Sbottò alla fine il giovane, stringendo la presa attorno al suo corpo, tirandoselo maggiormente contro, l'uomo ridacchio, strofinando pigramente il volto contro il collo dell'altro.  
«Sì, dopo questo, penso di averlo capito.»  
Una mano di Sebastian si infilò sotto al suo mento, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell'altro.  
«Sono serio, Jim,» iniziò, «non è la prima volta che vi vedo da soli e, tu magari non l'avrai capito, ma quello ci sta provando con te.»  
Oh, no, non l'aveva proprio capito, anche se dubitava un po' delle parole di Sebastian -perché, dopotutto, il ragazzo era così possessivo che poteva vedere potenziali rivali ovunque- decise comunque di dargli ascolto.  
«Va bene, ma non posso rifiutarmi di spiegargli un argomento se me lo chiede, sono il suo professore.»  
Sebastian gli baciò teneramente la punta del naso, stringendosi ulteriormente a lui.  
«Mi basta che tu la smetta di sorridergli a quel modo, divento pazzo quando sorridi a qualcuno che non sono io.»  
Jim sorrise depositando un leggero bacio sulle labbra del suo ragazzo.  
Beh, quello avrebbe potuto farlo.

•.¸¸.•´¯`•.♥.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.•.¸¸.•´¯`•.♥.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.•.¸¸.•´¯`•.♥.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.•.¸¸.•´¯`•.♥.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.•.¸¸.•´¯`•.♥.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.•.¸¸.•´¯

John annaspò in cerca d'aria, la calda bocca di Sherlock lavorava incessantemente sulla sua erezione, conducendolo lentamente verso il baratro. Le sapienti mani del professore lo avevano esplorato per minuti, forse ore intere, facendolo fremere dal desiderio di avere di più, sempre di più. Quando poi, l'uomo si era accomodato tra le sue cosce oscenamente spalancate, ingoiando in un unico affondo l'interezza della sua erezione, John aveva visto le stelle. Nemmeno l'intrusione delle lunghe dita del professore all'interno del suo orifizio, erano riuscite a distrarlo dal piacere di quella bocca sapiente. Quel diavolo però, non accennava a volergli dare sollievo, succhiava e leccava ogni sua venatura, assecondando i movimenti che, inconsciamente, faceva col bacino, ma si staccava ogniqualvolta intuiva che John era quasi arrivato al limite. Ed essendo Sherlock Holmes, intuiva _sempre_ quando era al limite.  
Le dita dentro al suo corpo erano ormai divenute tre, affondavano in lui inesorabilmente, allargandolo, curvandosi per andare a toccare quel punto nascosto che lo faceva inarcare preda dell'estasi.  
John ormai delirava, agognando l'orgasmo che l'altro non sembrava disposto a concedergli, tremando, allungò una mano verso la nuca dell'altro, affondando le dita tra i morbidi ricci scuri; gli occhi dell'altro trovarono subito i suoi.  
«Sher... lock, ti... ti prego.»  
Non aveva idea di come dovesse apparire agli occhi dell'altro, sicuramente un disastro, non voleva pensarci.  
Lo sguardo dell'altro divenne ancora più infuocato, in un attimo fu su di lui, coprendo il suo corpo con il proprio e schiacciando l'erezione del giovane tra di loro.  
«Sei perfetto, John, starei ore a giocare col tuo corpo...»  
Si interruppe, estraendo lentamente le dita dal suo orifizio, John mugolò per quell'improvvisa sensazione di vuoto, guardandolo con occhi imploranti, i fianchi che strusciavano lentamente contro quelli dell'uomo, in cerca di un sollievo che solo lui avrebbe potuto dargli.  
«Magari la prossima volta.»  
Concluse, posizionandosi meglio tra le cosce spalancate del giovane. John non poté evitare di fissare l'imponente erezione del suo professore mentre, lentamente, si faceva strada nelle sue carni tenere. Urlò gettando la testa all'indietro, stringendo convulsamente i lembi del lenzuolo, non sentiva dolore, non dopo la prolungata e intensa sessione di preparazione a cui Sherlock lo aveva sottoposto, ma era tuttavia una sensazione strana, strana ma bella. Si strinse attorno a quel corpo estraneo e lo sentì pulsare dentro di sé, sentiva tutto il calore emanato dall’altro mentre lo penetrava, attraverso quella connessione era unito nel modo più profondo e definitivo con l'uomo di cui, inevitabilmente, si era innamorato, e la gioia nel suo cuore fu così tanta e così profonda, da farlo piangere.  
Sherlock, che non aveva smesso di osservarlo per tutto il tempo, si ritrasse lentamente dal suo corpo, senza però uscire del tutto, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
«Lo so, è bellissimo, vero?»  
Le sorprendenti capacità deduttive dell'altro, ancora una volta, sorpresero il giovane che si limitò ad annuire, gettandogli le braccia al collo, tirandolo giù per poter raggiungere le sue labbra mentre lui, con un colpo di reni, tornava ad affondargli dentro.  
In seguito non ci fu spazio per le parole, solo ansiti e gemiti, il corpo sinuoso di Sherlock che si muoveva sapientemente sopra quello di John, possedendolo con passione e ardore fino a quando entrambi, in preda all'estasi, non vennero urlando l'uno il nome dell'altro.  
Dopodiché, sfatti e accaldati, si addormentarono stretti in un abbraccio, ora finalmente completi, ora finalmente pronti ad affrontare il futuro, insieme.


	23. A casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin non fare cazzate stavolta o ti prendo a padellate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ಌ sicuramente non sarà felice di sapere che finita questa dovrà ricominciare a betare l'altra.
> 
> ♠ Visto che questo è l'ultimo capitolo vorrei fare dei ringraziamenti come si deve, quindi grazie Ks68, vero99belli, nikijam, klonoa75, Jessica_Evans, XceliaX, Stella13, Khamsin, Sparrow2, nikochan, Sherlocked_Moriartied, moni e tutti gli altri 136 utenti che hanno lasciato un segno del loro passaggio kudossando la fic, grazie anche a Kyadyscord a Sparrow2 a erroredistampa e a PanicOverFandoms per aver bookmarkato la storia, a Giuggia, saretta10, dis, Larami e luna92 che hanno commentato (dis, thank you for all you comments) in particolare luna92 che da sola ha scritto praticamente il 90% dei commenti XD posso tranquillamente affermare che è la mia più grande fan (se non l'unica)... GRAZIE LUNA <3 In pratica ho scritto solo per te (E per la mia Deary, che se non continuavo mi spezzava le ginocchia). A parte gli scherzi, grazie anche a tutti quelli che hanno lasciato anche semplicemente un kudos, non sapete quanto durante tutti questi mesi mi abbia reso felice svegliarmi la mattina e vedere che tra le mail ce n'era una di ao3 che mi informava che qualcuno mi aveva lasciato un kudos a questa fic che io credevo dimenticata dai più <3 quindi grazie davvero o voi fan silenziosi ma sempre all'erta.
> 
> ♣ Poi, come accennavo sopra, ora ricomincerò a postare l'unica altra fic che ho attualmente in corso, cioè [The Lost Fairy Tale - Red Riding Hood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7602859/chapters/17303248), che è però una fic originale sempre molto gaia (che molto semplicemente parla di un cappuccetto rosso maschio che se la fa con un bel lupacchiottone), ne avevo già parlato qualche tempo fa tra le note, però avevo deciso di metterla un attimo da parte perché volevo prima concentrarmi e finire prima questa, anche perché quella originale è PRATICAMENTE finita (le ultime parole famose lo so, ma comunque il materiale per procedere più speditamente rispetto a come ho fatto con questa c'è). 
> 
> ♦ This is the end, my only friend, the end.

Gli ultimi mesi erano stati difficili. Scoprire la verità su Bilbo lo aveva devastato, aveva pianto. Per settimane era tornato in quel cimitero, rimanendo per ore a fissare quella lapide, la lettera stretta tra le mani e gli occhi gonfi. Dopo la tristezza era sopraggiunta la rabbia, rabbia verso Bilbo che aveva preferito attraversare quell'orrore da solo piuttosto che parlargliene, rabbia verso i medici che glielo avevano permesso e, soprattutto, verso sé stesso, per non aver capito subito che qualcosa non andava, per aver permesso a Bilbo di allontanarlo, per aver trattato Legolas come un rifiuto.  
Legolas, quel ragazzino testardo era, stranamente, diventato l'unico punto fisso nel mondo di Thorin, un mondo che aveva ricominciato a girare solo grazie a lui. In un primo momento il ragazzo si era fatto da parte, lasciandogli il tempo di piangere l'amante perduto, poi semplicemente, proprio quando l'uomo aveva iniziato a realizzare che non poteva affrontare di nuovo tutto ciò da solo, Legolas era ricomparso, più titubante e insicuro di prima, ma era tornato al suo fianco.  
Assieme erano faticosamente riusciti a ricominciare e, alla fine, la perenne cappa buia che avvolgeva il mondo di Thorin, era scomparsa. Venire a conoscenza di tutto, l’aveva sì sconvolto, ma in un certo senso, anche liberato. E, ora che la sua vita stava lentamente tornano a posto, l'uomo voleva fare lo stesso con Legolas.  
Anche se alla fine la violenza di Thorin gli era piaciuta, lo aveva comunque segnato, l'uomo non poteva avvicinarsi a lui alle spalle senza vederlo sobbalzare di terrore e, la prima volta che avevano riprovato a fare sesso, Legolas si era irrigidito così tanto da costringere Thorin ad interrompere tutto.  
Il giovane doveva ancora totalmente accettare la sua natura sottomessa e Thorin era intenzionato a trattarlo con i guanti bianchi fino a che questo non fosse successo, così, avevano deciso di procedere a piccoli passi e sempre su volere del ragazzo. Thorin aveva troppa paura di ferirlo nuovamente per azzardarsi a fare qualsiasi cosa. Nella sua testa al ragazzo sarebbero serviti interi mesi per riprendersi e accettare la verità su di sé, così come a lui non sarebbe bastata un'intera vita per farsi perdonare per le sue azioni.  
Quindi, quando si era ritrovato Legolas alla porta con tutta l'intenzione di rimanere a vivere da lui in pianta stabile, dire che era rimasto sorpreso era poco, tuttavia non lo aveva cacciato né aveva cercato di farlo ragionare, semplicemente si era fatto da parte, permettendogli di entrare e appoggiare a terra le sue cose.  
Da quel momento era iniziato un periodo lenitivo, per entrambi. La reciproca vicinanza li aiutava e rallegrava. Spesso Legolas gli si accostava semplicemente per sentire la sua presenza premendosi contro di lui, o Thorin gli si avvicinava per passare una mano tra i corti capelli biondi che si stavano lentamente ricrescendo.  
Quando andavano a letto Legolas aveva iniziato sempre più spesso a rannicchiarglisi tra le braccia, cosa che rendeva infinitamente felice l'uomo.  
Lentamente, il ragazzo aveva anche iniziato a riempire la casa di oggetti suoi o che aveva comprato apposta per la _loro_ casa. Come lo strano orologio a cucù a forma di montagna che era stato appeso in soggiorno. L'orologio, allo scoccare di ogni ora, invece di far uscire il classico uccellino, faceva saltare fuori un drago in miniatura, proprio dal centro della montagna, mentre dal basso, in simultanea compariva una processione di nani che si spostavano da una parte all'altra dell'orologio, dando l'impressione che la fila stesse scalando il monte. Era un aggeggio tremendamente strano e, sospettava Thorin, parecchio costoso, ma Legolas lo adorava e di riflesso, piaceva molto anche a lui.  
Lo stesso fatto che Legolas si sentisse così a proprio agio da voler arredare la casa anche a suo gusto, gli riempiva il cuore di gioia. L'unico dosso nella loro relazione sembrava quindi essere, appunto, solo relativo all'ambito sessuale, o meglio, relativo al certo tipo di rapporto che entrambi volevano avere. Finché si limitavano ai preliminari o alla fase orale, Legolas non aveva nessun tipo di problemi era, anzi, assolutamente felice di imparare ogni giorno nuovi trucchi in grado di far ribaltare indietro gli occhi di Thorin dalla passione. Per il resto avrebbero aspettato, Legolas meritava tutto il tempo di questo mondo e lui era intenzionato a concederglielo. Per aiutarlo a capire meglio quel mondo e per convincerlo che non c'era nulla di male in ciò che provava, gli aveva anche mostrato alcuni cataloghi online pieni di giochi e abiti speciali, che avevano fatto arrossire il ragazzo fino alla punta delle orecchie e Thorin, non sapendo resistere a tanta adorabilità, lo aveva riempito di baci fino a farlo implorare per un po' di respiro.  
Thorin sorrise ripensandoci mentre parcheggiava la macchina davanti casa, sì, stavano vivendo in una piccola bolla felice, il sesso sarebbe arrivato col tempo, gli bastava avere Legolas accanto.  
E lui era così felice, al punto che spesso si ritrovava a sorridere senza un motivo apparente, conoscendo Legolas, conoscendolo sul serio, aveva scoperto un ragazzo eccezionale, ancora stentava a credere che nonostante tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare, volesse ancora stare con lui.  
Spesso tornava con la mente al discorso che gli aveva fatto il giovane, subito dopo il suo atto sconsiderato. Legolas aveva avuto ragione, quando Bilbo se n'era andato, si era portato via un pezzo del suo cuore -anche se all'epoca Thorin aveva creduto che se lo fosse portato via tutto- e avrebbe sempre ricordato Bilbo con amore, tuttavia i sentimenti che provava per Legolas non erano meno potenti, semmai il contrario. Non voleva sminuire nessuna delle due relazioni, ma erano successe cose diverse con persone diverse, lui stesso era diverso. Con Bilbo aveva vissuto un breve ma fantastico periodo di pura pace, che aveva reso il loro legame solido sì, ma allo stesso tempo fragile, destinato a rompersi al primo scossone, come poi di fatto era avvenuto. Con Legolas la cosa era stata diversa, lui l'aveva trovato e costretto a tornare alla vita, la loro relazione si era solidificata e rafforzata proprio grazie a tutte quelle avversità che avevano affrontato, anche se gran parte di quei problemi era stata causata dal caratteraccio dello stesso Thorin che ora cercava in tutti i modi di farsi perdonare dal giovane, realizzando ogni suo desiderio oppure, portandogli piccoli doni quando tornava a casa dal lavoro. Sapeva bene che dei semplici oggetti non avrebbero mai potuto compensare il tremendo buco causato dal senso di colpa, ma ogni volta che portava a casa un mazzo di fiori o un piccolo pacchettino infiocchettato, gli occhi di Legolas brillavano dalla gioia e Thorin si era presto scoperto dipendente da quella visione. Se il ragazzo gliel'avesse chiesto, avrebbe tirato giù la luna per lui, tutto pur di vederlo sorridere spensierato. L'amore l'aveva reso incredibilmente romantico e indicibilmente stupido, ma non poteva esserne più felice.  
«Sono tornato.» annunciò entrando in casa senza guardarsi attorno, passandosi la valigetta da una mano all'altra mentre si sfilava il giacchetto.  
Un movimento al limitare del suo campo visivo catturò la sua attenzione, voltò lentamente la testa, incuriosito, e per poco non si soffocò con la sua stessa saliva. Giacca e valigetta gli caddero di mano mentre osservava lo spettacolo che aveva davanti agli occhi.  
Legolas se ne stava in piedi in fondo al corridoio, con addosso solo un sospensorio nero con borchie, anelli metallici e una zip che correva lungo tutta la lunghezza della patta.  
Teneva le mani strette dietro la schiena e la testa bassa, tuttavia l'uomo fu in grado di vedere il diffuso rossore che gli colorava le guance.  
«Bentornato a casa, Padrone.»  
Thorin si riscosse dal suo stato di shock e avanzò verso il giovane, con un sorriso sulle labbra impossibile da nascondere.  
Sì, era finalmente a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEH è davvero, davvero, _davvero_ finita.  
>  Se vi dicessi che è andato tutto come volevo che andasse mentirei, in corso d'opera ho dovuto modificare diverse cose, perché davvero, me la stavo prendendo troppo comoda e non mi piaceva far aspettare le due/tre persone che saranno arrivate fino a qua a leggere. Tipo per esempio luna, che non so per quale miracolo mi ha seguito fino ad oggi e di questo le sarò sempre grata, lei ha notato delle incongruenze causate da questa mia forzatura nella trama e di questo mi dispiace. Ma posso dire che questo finale, seppur lievemente modificato, era una delle poche cose che avevo in mente sin dall'inizio e se vi andate a rileggere l'inizio del sesto capitolo capite a cosa mi sto riferendo in linea generale. Io mi scuso se dovessero esserci altre discrepanze ma, come vedrete, per concludere la storia c'ho messo quasi quattro anni e qualcosa può essermi sfuggita. 
> 
> Come sicuramente avrete notato, a parte la violenza, Thorin e Legolas non fanno sesso... questo perché non mi sembrava giusto, già c'è stata una forzatura (nel senso, Legolas è stato violentato e il giorno dopo era già lì che diceva "ah sì ok diamoci al sadomaso chissenefrega") non volevo farli anche trombare (il francesismo xD) ed è anche per questo che la fic finisce così, questa volta Legolas e Thorin riusciranno ad arrivare fino in fondo? O saranno costretti a fermarsi di nuovo? Decidete voi. Mentre voi ci pensate io scappo in Nuova Zelanda.  
> Di nuovo, grazie a tutti quelli che mi hanno seguita fino a qui, a quelli che arriveranno o a quelli che magari non hanno retto oltre un certo punto, credetemi vi capisco benissimo XD  
> Per chi è interessato, ci vediamo tra le note dell'altra fic <3 [(questa qui)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7602859/chapters/17303248) per tutti gli altri, arrivederci alla prossima avventura ;3

**Author's Note:**

> © Campagna per la sensibilizzazione del lettore.  
> Nel mondo ogni giorno milioni di scrittrici di Fanfiction smettono di scrivere per mancanza d'attenzione da parte dei lettori, che leggono senza far sapere all'autrice se l'opera è piaciuta o no.
> 
> Non chiediamo molto, sostieni anche tu le autrici, clicca sul bottone con il simbolo del cuore (♥) per impedire alle autrici di abbandonare i loro lavori.


End file.
